Cullen Family Vacation Disney Style
by AlexPayne
Summary: The Cullen Family decide to give Renesmee a memorable childhood experience...a trip to Walt Disney World. How do 8 and 1/2 vampires have fun in Disney? and what do Mike and Jessica have to do with anything? Read and Review please! :D
1. Flight and Check in

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Cullen Family Vacation: Disney Style

Chapter 1: Flight and Check In

Bella's POV

Renesmee has not had much of a childhood. We want to take her somewhere before her childhood is gone. It's been five years since the Volturi came to attack us and thankfully Nessie hasn't grown too much. She still looks like she's about five so she looks the right age. Edward and I started talking about what I used to do when I was a child, and the best memory I had was when I went to Disney World with my mom.

"I think we should take the family to Disney," I suggested to Edward.

"Love, I think that's a great idea. We can discuss it tomorrow morning with the entire family and see what they think," he said with excitement in his voice.

I nodded my head and leaned back against the headboard. I closed my eyes content for a moment. I heard a high pitched scream from the main house and before I could even get up a tiny black blur flashed in front of me. Alice stood on our bed jumping up and down nearly knocking me out of the bed.

"This is going to be the most amazing trip EVER!!! I have already booked the flight and the hotel. It's going to be overcast the entire week we are there so we won't have to worry about going all sparkly. OME I have to pack everyone's suit case and buy Nessie princess dresses and…." Alice said as she hopped off the bed and walked out the door.

"I think the cats out of the bag," Edward said shutting the door behind Alice.

I could still hear Alice talking as she walked back to the main house to pack. "When do you think we are leaving?" I asked as I got out of bed to help Edward pack up the suitcase.

"Knowing Alice, as soon as Renesmee is up and fed," he replied smiling.

"Well it's about 6:30 am now, Nessie should be up in about a half hour," I told him.

Alice walked back into our room. "I have everything packed for everyone at the main house, and as soon as Nessie is up and fed we will leave. It's about a two hour drive for us to get to the Seattle airport then another five hours on the plane," she explained.

I began to wonder if we should tell Jake that we were going, I knew how much he hated being away from Nessie. "Should we tell Jake?" I asked Edward.

"I already called him and there was some kind of wolf thing he had to do so as much as he doesn't like it, he says have a good time," Alice said as she danced back out of the door.

I shrugged and continued packing. As soon as we were done, Edward took the suitcase out to his car and I went into the kitchen to make Renesmee's breakfast. I decided that I should make her pancakes because she needs energy for the long journey. As I finished up the last of the batter, Edward came in.

"Ah, that smell absolutely hideous Love," Edward teased, and I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to eat it, now isn't it," I laughed as he made a disgusted face.

He nodded and turned as we heard the patting of little feet on the hard floor.

"OH GOODY!!!" Nessie screamed hopping onto the chair. "I absolutely LOVE pancakes, thank you momma," she said as I placed the plate down in front of her.

"Hurry up and eat because we are going on a special trip starting today and we will be gone for an entire week," I told her setting down the maple syrup.

Her excitement went through the roof; she almost swallowed the whole stack of pancakes in one bite. She stuffed the last bite into her mouth and chewed vigorously. After swallowing, she slide off the chair and ran to her room to change. About thirty seconds later she was back in the kitchen and hopping up and down with excitement. I rolled my eyes at her Alice like behavior and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" I asked even though her excitement was practically shaking my entire frame as I gripped her small hand.

"Yes," she practically screamed. We were out the door before she could get out the entire word.

"NESSIE," everyone screamed as we entered the house.

"Hi everyone," she said. "Can we leave now?" she whined

Everyone chuckled. "Now she sounds like Emmett, he's been in the car since he heard we were going," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

As soon as those words left her mouth we heard two long blasts from the garage.

"I'm assuming that's Emmett now," I laughed.

She just nodded her head and walked off toward the garage. We all followed and got into our respective cars. Edward, Renesmee, and I were in Edward's Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie were in Emmett's jeep. And Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were in Carlisle's Mercedes.

It took us a little over two hours to get to Seattle. We found the airport quickly and we were lucky, our flight was loading as we got to the gate. I made sure to pack snacks for Nessie because we were going to be on a five hour flight. Of course, we were in first class. I let Renesmee have the window seat and she spent the majority of the flight staring out into the sky. I spent most of my flight with my feet on my seat and my head on Edward's shoulder. We had about two more hours left in our flight and I heard Renesmee's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry Honey?" I asked passing her the snack filled backpack.

"Thanks mom," she said pulling out a bag of animal crackers.

"Hey, are those animal crackers?" Emmett asked grabbing the bag away from her.

Before I could yell at him for taking the bag, he was handing it back open.

"Thanks uncle Em, but what did you take?" Nessie asked looking suspicious.

"Nothing," he said looking too innocent.

Nessie just shrugged and crunched happily on her crackers. A few minutes later we heard Emmett mumbling to himself. I looked at Edward confused, but he had no idea what Emmett was doing.

"Emmett what are you doing," Rose asked in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing," he mumbled trying to hide what he had in his hands.

Rosalie grabbed his hands and forced them apart. "What the heck is that," she yelled pointing to his now crumb covered palms.

"It was two bear shaped crackers until you rudely crushed them," he said sinking into his chair and pouting.

"What in the world did you need crackers for," Rose questioned.

"I was just playing with them. They were bears and they had names you know. This one was Mr. Cookie, and this one was Mrs. Cracker," he told her holding up his right hand and then pointing to his left palm.

Rose just rolled her eyes and went back to reading the latest celebrity gossip. Nessie finished her snack and was now curled up comfortably on her seat with her head on my arm, and was drifting off the sleep. Nessie slept until we landed. She was jumping again as we made our way out of the plane. After we made it safely to baggage claim we grabbed our luggage and walked over to join the other people who were waiting for the Disney Magical Express to take them to Walt Disney World. As soon as Nessie saw the signs she started screaming and jumping some more. The sad thing was, so did Emmett, and he already knew where we were going.

The bus pulled up to the building and we all filed in. We were close to the front of the line so it was easy to get a seat in the back, easier still because Emmett was now pushing past the other passengers to get to the back. As the bus pulled away from the building, the TV's that were hanging from the ceiling turned on. Nessie watched with wide eyes as the man's voice took us on a tour of all four parks and the downtown area. The video lasted the entire ride and we were soon pulling up to a large hotel. The archway in front had round yellow light bulbs that read Boardwalk.

The inside of the building was beautiful. There was a large sitting area in front of the check in desk. As Alice, Carlisle, and Esme went to check in, the rest of us started to explore. Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper just sat down in the large chairs while Emmett, Renesmee, and I looked around. I notice a small gift shop through the doorway that led to the elevators and immediately hoped they were well stocked. I knew Alice would definitely see it and possibly try and buy the entire store. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and Renesmee's tinkling giggle and went to check it out. They were both leaning over a glass container. As I got closer I saw that inside was a little model roller coaster and little people. It was really cute but I didn't understand why they were laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked scanning the coaster again.

"The little mans hat's falling off and he's bald underneath," Emmett said laughing again.

I should have guessed, only Emmett and a five year old could find something like that entertaining. After that little fiasco it was time to take our luggage up to our room. We got the three-bedroom Grand Villa on the fifth floor. We quickly hopped onto the elevator, but Alice somehow had time to sneak into the gift shop to buy some disposable cameras. We got to our room and quickly claimed the bedrooms. Carlisle and Esme got the master room, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and jasper got one of the smaller bedrooms, and Edward, Renesmee, and I got the other smaller bedroom. Once we were all settled it was around 5:00 and I knew Nessie would want dinner soon. Alice had the idea to go to Downtown Disney. We all agreed and soon found ourselves on another bus.


	2. Downtown Disney

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Chapter 2: Downtown Disney

Bella's POV

The bus dropped us off right by the entrance to Pleasure Island. We turned right and headed in the opposite direction to the Market Place. The golden arches of McDonalds were clearly visible a few feet ahead. Alice handed us the disposable cameras she purchased earlier and told us to fill them up. She then grabbed Jaspers hand and danced away mumbling something about World of Disney. Everyone else took that as their cue to leave and went off in separate directions. Renesmee grabbed a hold of both mine and Edward's hands and led us into the McDonalds. The inside was amazingly decorated, there were painted pictures of Ronald McDonald and his friends on the walls, and above our heads was a long train carrying happy meals around the inside of the building.

"I will order, and you can go find us a seat. Ok?" Edward asked pointing to the few empty tables.

"Is it alright if I eat outside daddy?" Nessie said with puppy dog eyes.

Edward just nodded as I was once again pulled along behind my five year old daughter. The outside tables were surprisingly empty considering how warm it was. We sat down at a large concrete table that was close to a huge tree. Edward seemed to appear out of nowhere with Nessie's food. She immediately started scarfing down her chicken nuggets. She finished her chicken in record time and was about to start on her fries when we heard a rustling in the tree behind us. As soon as we turned to look, a small brown squirrel came down from the branches and walked over to our table. We stared astonished; usually animals shy away from us. The squirrel just came closer, stood on its hind legs, and begged. Nessie giggled and handed the squirrel a fry. It took the fry eagerly and ran back up the tree only to appear again two minutes later.

"Now look what you did Nessie, the squirrel isn't going to leave you alone now," Edward scolded.

Renesmee frowned and stared at the squirrel. "I think he's just hungry," she said with a small frown.

Edward just sighed, "So it's a He, I suppose you have given him a name?"

"Maybe," she said smirking.

"Well," we said at the exact same time.

"His name is Mr. Bushytail," she replied handing him her last fry.

I laughed and threw away her garbage. "Good-bye Mr. Bushytail," I said waving at the now sad looking squirrel.

"Bye Bye," Nessie said blowing him a kiss.

Around the corner was the Lego Imagination Center. We didn't really have an interest in going in the store, but there were many Lego sculptures around the building to look at. Nessie wanted to have her picture taken with all of them so we started with the monstrous green and yellow dragon that was coming out of the water. The dragon had steam coming out of its nose every five minutes. Then we moved on to the three dinosaurs with the yellow shirts, I think they were supposed to look like tourists. Nessie found the spaceship sculpture the funniest because of the little green alien and the thick fog coming out of the spaceship. I think her favorite sculpture was the one with the old man asleep on the bench right outside of the building. She sat down next to him for her picture and nearly fell off when the man snored.

"Mommy, this man snores just like My Jacob," she said giggling hysterically and leaning closer to the snoring man.

"It sure does," I said taking her hand and leading her toward the two kids walking their dogs.

After we were finished looking at and taking pictures with the Lego sculptures, we decided that it would be a good idea to find the rest of our group. The store we heard Alice muttering about was practically right next door to the Lego store. Despite the large size, it wasn't hard to find the rest of our family. Alice was sitting on a white bench pouting while Jasper tried to make her feel better. Emmett was playing with the stuffed animals and receiving well deserved smacks on the back of his head from Rose. Carlisle and Esme were watching _Alice in Wonderland_ as it played on the giant screen above the toys.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked as Nessie led Edward over to the toys.

"They won't let me become a princess," she whined pointing to the corner where a sparkly sign read Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique.

"Alice, you know that's just for little kid's right," I said as gently as I could manage without laughing.

"I know, but it looks like fun," she whined again.

"You're wasting valuable shopping time by sitting here pouting you know," I told her.

She sat there pondering for a minute before jumping up and yelling, "Your right."

I just shook my head and laughed as she began to race around the store grabbing everything her tiny arms could carry. I walked over to join the rest of my family. Edward had let Renesmee pick out any toy she wanted and Emmett was now trying to persuade her to choose Koda from _Brother Bear. _She just rolled her eyes and picked up an adorable baby Tigger. I was having so much fun watching Nessie that I didn't realize Edward had gone to look around. I found Edward waiting in line holding something that I couldn't see. Nessie handed him her toy and we walked over to the white bench that Alice was on earlier. I don't even know how long we sat there but I looked at my watch and it was already 9:00. I was about to go on a search for the rest of my family, but they showed up Edward holding one bag and Alice surprisingly holding no bags. I looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Alice what happened to all that stuff you had before?" I asked.

"I had it sent to the room silly, I didn't want to carry all that stuff on the bus," she said.

Nessie was practically dead on her feet when we reached the bus stop. The bus wasn't there yet so I sat down with Nessie on my lap. Edward handed her Tigger. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and held Tigger in the crook of her arm as she laid her head on my shoulder. She was asleep within minutes, and I carried her onto the bus. We arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes later and I carried Nessie into the room, changed her into her pajamas, and laid her gently on the bed. Edward and I laid down beside her as she slept. I sighed perfectly content. I closed my eyes and thought about our next day's adventure in the Animal Kingdom.


	3. Animal Kingdom

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Chapter 3: Animal Kingdom

Bella's POV

Esme had just left a few minutes ago to go to the bakery to get Renesmee a muffin and hot chocolate for breakfast. The rest of us were sitting patently in the TV room waiting for Alice and Nessie to emerge from the bedroom. Alice nearly broke down the door at 6:00 this morning to start getting Renesmee ready for the day. It was now 6:30 and it was unusually quiet in the bedroom, and Alice was blocking her thoughts. She was dead set on not letting anyone in on her surprise. A very pleased looking Alice stepped out from the room closing the door behind her.

"Nessie will be out as soon as Esme returns," Alice said with a sly smile.

"Which is now," Esme said closing the door with her foot behind her.

The bedroom doorknob turned and we all sucked in a breath. I could only imagine what Alice did to my little girl in thirty minutes. Nessie stepped out dressed as Snow White. Her dress was shiny yellow at the bottom and a light shiny blue at the top. The sleeves were puffy and a light blue with red diamonds around them, and a large red bow was on top of her head.

"OHHHH," Emmett squealed, can I be one of your forest friends…or maybe a dwarf.

"Yea Aunt Alice and I were talking about that in the bedroom," Nessie said biting into her muffin.

Alice giggled, "Yeah we were, and you all are the seven dwarfs," she said reaching into a bag that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

We all stared at her in shock as she handed each of us a new outfit to wear.

"Emmett, you're dopey," she said handing him a Green tunic, purple hat with Dopey embroidered on it, light blue pants, and light brown boots.

Emmett changed quickly with a goofy grin on his face, he fit the part perfectly. Alice decided that we were taking too long and shoved Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle into one room and Rosalie, Esme, and I into the other. She was going to change last. We all dressed quickly and emerged from the room.

Edward was Prince Charming. He was wearing light brown boots, light blue pants tucked into the boots, a loose white long-sleeved shirt, a dark blue vest with red trim over the shirt, and a dark blue hat with a white feather stuck in the top. Jasper was for some reason Sneezy. He wore brown boots, brown pants, a red tunic, and an orange hat with Sneezy embroidered on the back. Carlisle was Doc. Of course, he liked being that dwarf. He wore a red tunic, red-orange pants, brown boots, and a brown hat with Doc embroidered on the back.

I looked around at the girls, Alice had finally changed. She was Happy, which actually suited her. She wore a brown shirt, dark blue pants, brown boots, and an orange hat. I was detecting a theme; all of our hats had our dwarf names embroidered on the back. Esme was dressed as Sleepy in a green shirt, brown pants, brown boots, and a blue hat. I was not surprised by my dwarf, I was Bashful. My outfit was purple pants, brown boots, a brown top, and a green hat. Rosalie's dwarf was by far the funniest, she was Grumpy. She wore brown pants, brown boots, a red tunic, and a brown hat. Her outfit was completed by the scowl she had fixed on her face.

Nessie was finished with breakfast, and we were off once again to the bus stop. People stared at us and some laughed, but the employee's greeted us extra loudly obviously enjoying out family theme. We made it to the bus stop just in time to see the Animal Kingdom bus pull up. The dull looking driver perked up when he saw our family enter the bus. I could tell we were going to be the employee favorites. I wasn't surprised to find Alice pulling out more disposable cameras from her bag. This time she had one for everyone including Renesmee. The bus dropped us off just outside of the gates. It was a bit of a walk to get into the park, but we were soon walking through the main gates. Alice handed Nessie an autograph book and a light up pen with Minnie on the top. I hadn't even noticed she left the group.

"Ok Nessie, come sit down," Edward said gesturing to the stroller he smartly thought to bring along.

Once she was all settled, we began our journey. We entered the park in the Oasis. Alice had grabbed a map and suggested that we go to Discovery Island to see _It's Tough to Be a Bug,_ which was located inside the Tree of Life. On our way to Discovery Island we saw many different animals; Nessie took a lot of pictures. I think she took pictures of the Giant Anteater, Exotic Boar, and a Hyacinth Macaw. There was already a huge line by the time we got to the Tree of Life, but we decided to wait in line instead of coming back later in the day. The Tree of Life was amazing, it had over 32o different animals carved into its 145-foot tall, 5o-foot wide frame. I stared up in awe; there were so many different animals. Edward was pointing at the tree as Renesmee said each animal he was pointing at. Emmett was of course most excited about the different bears carved into the trunk, Edward was happy once he found the lions, even I had to laugh when I saw what looked like a lamb. Renesmee was immediately excited when she spotted the wolf that she said looked like Jake.

Finally the line started moving and we were inside the tree, and handed a pair of 3-D glasses. We were told that we would be amongst the next group going in to see the show. The inside of the tree was still amazing, although it didn't have carvings around it. The walls were lined with posters of past shows that the Tree of Life Repertory Theatre Players have performed in, "A Stinkbug Named Desire", "My Fair Ladybug", and "A Cockroach Line" to name a few. Eight minutes later we were headed into the theater. We sat down and put on our glasses, the show started and Flik the ant came onto the screen. He introduced us to some of his friends, a stink bug that sprayed stink into the room, and some bees that stung us. There were "stingers" in the back of the chairs that were meant to poke us but we barely felt anything. Nessie was the only one who could really feel it and she was laughing. The show was coming to a close after the mean grasshopper, Hopper, came. Someone made an announcement saying how we should let the bugs leave first. After that announcement I felt something move under my butt. It made me jump a little, but nothing compared to Emmett's reaction, I heard a high-pitched girly scream and looked over just in time to see Emmett leap into Rosalie's lap. She of course got mad, dumped him on the floor, and angrily stomped out of the theater.

After the show we walked along the outside path taking pictures of the Galapagos Tortoise, Lemurs, and Cotton-Top Tamarins. The map listed Camp Minnie-Mickey next, so we headed in that direction. There were little huts set up for character greetings, and that was all Nessie wanted to do. We stood in line and met Minnie, Mickey, Rafiki, and Timon. Nessie got all of their autographs and her picture taken with all of them. Alice forced us all to get a group photo with all of them as well. We said good-bye to all the characters and headed to Africa, which was next on Alice's trusty map.

The first activity we did in Africa was the Kilimanjaro Safari. The line was long, so we knew it was going to be a while. We were all talking when suddenly we heard a familiar voice.

"Ugh, Jessica, look how long the line is," Mike complained.

"Well if you didn't forget to turn the alarm on then we would have been here earlier," Jessica spat back.

My family froze. I looked at Edward, his eyes were black and his jaw was clenched tight. He still hates Mike and was a bit less than thrilled to see him here. I turned just to make sure it was "The Mike and Jessica" which was a bad idea.

"Whoa, is that you Bella," Mike asked bewildered.

He hasn't seen me since my wedding five years ago. This was going to be interesting.

"Yeah, hey Mike, Jessica," I waved

"Wow you look great," he said earning himself an elbow in the chest from Jessica. "Oh yeah, Jessica and I just got married we are on our honeymoon," he said.

"Wow really, that's great I'm so happy for both of you," I told them in my most excited voice.

We continued talking as the line moved on. It was finally our turn to board the large safari vehicle. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett sat in front of Edward, Renesmee, and I. Three random people sat next to Edward on our bench, and behind us sat Mike and Jessica. Mike was still talking to me as the ride started. We were coming around the corner and I was trying desperately to find some way to shut him up. Then Renesmee answered my prayers.

"Momma look," Nessie said pointing to the large male lion lying out in the sun.

Mike stopped talking almost immediately and stared from Renesmee to me, then from me back to Renesmee, and then from Renesmee to Edward. Edward coughed out a laugh; apparently Mike's thoughts were hilarious.

"Mike, I would like for you to meet Renesmee," I said kissing her head.

He just stared open mouthed at her and nodded his head. Thankfully he didn't talk to me the rest of the ride and I got to enjoy myself. Nessie laughed as the safari car bounced along and splashed through puddles. She was a little scared when we crossed the bridge and it started moving as though we were going to fall into the alligator infested waters. The radio crackled and a man came on saying how we needed to chase down the poachers that were trying to hurt the elephants. The car raced forward, we slowed down by the poachers "camp site" but quickly sped on once we were sure the poachers weren't there. In the end we wound up rescuing the elephants and saving the savannah. Nessie was very excited to hear that the baby elephant was ok. We exited the cars and turned to Alice to see what was next.


	4. Animal Kingdom Continued

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Chapter 4: Animal Kingdom…Continued

Bella's POV

"The next thing on the map says Pangani Forest Exploration Trail," she said refolding the map.

We followed the trail through the thick leaves and came across a strange animal called an Okapi. It looked kind of like a moose except its back legs were striped like zebras. The next animal we came to were Naked Mole Rats. They were inside a little hut, and in there underground burrows.

"Should we be letting Nessie look at these things?" Emmett asked.

"Why shouldn't she, they are just little rodents," I said confused.

"But they are naked," he said.

We all just rolled our eyes and moved on. The next stop was an aviary. There were many different species of rare African birds including, Carmine Bee-eaters, Red-bearded Barbets, and Brimstone Canaries. Emmett was trying to feed the birds leaves that he found on the ground, but Rose put a stop to that by grabbing the leaves away and pulling Emmett by the ear off to the side were there were no birds. We left the aviary and continued along the path to the hippos. We could see them through the underwater glass viewing area. They were swimming around and eating.

"That reminds me of when Uncle Emmett wrestles his latest bear into the river," Nessie whispered to me.

I just laughed and nodded my head. The next spot we came to was an African Grassland Savannah. Meerkats, Gunther's Dik-Diks, Thomson's Gazelles, and Gerenuk roamed through the tall grasses. They grazed on the tall grass and leaves. Out of all the animals, they were the easiest to take pictures of. It was so nice to see Nessie taking pictures, and I couldn't wait to get the film developed. The trail was coming to a close and there was only one exhibit left to see, the Lowland Gorillas. There was a family of Gorillas sitting off to the side. The dad Gorilla was a massive Silverback, and there was a tiny baby huddling close to its mom.

After leaving the trail we went in line for the Wildlife Express Train to take us to Rafiki's Planet Watch. About five minutes later a rustic African train pulled up to the station. The conductor took us on a little behind-the-scene journey through several animal housing and care areas. We also got to see where Rhinos, Elephants, and other animals spend the night and obtain the care they need. After our little tour we stopped at another train station. There was a large building called the Conservation Station. Inside there were many fun-filled and educational activities. There is a section that looked like a hospital where we learned about the veterinary care, research, and food preparation. Once we were done looking around inside, we headed out back where there was a petting zoo. Kids were running around chasing after goats trying to brush their coarse hair. Some people were feeding the chickens, and llamas. We all went running off in the direction of the petting zoo.

"Pet with your hands, not with your mouths," Esme said so only we could hear.

We laughed and gave her thumbs up. She and Carlisle sat on the bench while the rest of us went to visit the animals. Edward and I took Nessie over to the sleeping goats. She picked up a brush and started to brush the goat's hair. Edward and I stood there watching her. Suddenly out of nowhere I heard a loud scream.

"AHHHH help it's trying to eat me," Alice screamed running away from a small black goat.

She ran out of the petting zoo and didn't stop till she was safely seated beside Carlisle. We were all trying not to laugh, ok not all of us, Emmett had fallen over laughing, and in the process of rolling on the floor almost crushed three goats and a sheep. We decide that we had enough of the goats and sheep, so we walked over to where Carlisle, Esme, and a very distraught Alice were sitting.

"What happened Alice?" I asked.

"The evil goat tried to eat me, see," she whined standing up and showing me the back of her shirt.

Sure enough there were little teeth prints and rips along the seam of Alice's shirt. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started laughing, which in turn made my entire family, apart from Alice, start laughing. She stomped her foot and started to walk away. Mumbling something about how that goat was lucky she wasn't wearing her nice clothes. We all continued giggling as we boarded the train to go back to Africa. Once we got off the train we continued our journey.

Asia was our next stop. We first had to make a pit stop to get Nessie some lunch. Edward went to the Tusker House restaurant and brought Nessie some Mac and Cheese. Once Nessie was finished we followed a trail called the Maharajah Jungle Trek. Along the path there were beautiful murals, crumbling ruins, and colorful pennants that represented the cultures of Northern Asia. During our long journey we came across Asian tigers. Two of them were wrestling in the water and it reminded me of Jasper and Emmett after Emmett loses a bet. Near a waterfall there was a Komodo dragon. And a little while beyond that there were unique half-black, half-white Malayan Tapirs. After a while we entered a Bat cave. Inside the signs told us that there were Rodrigues Fruit Bats, and Flying Fox Bats.

"Are there any Vampire Bats?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett," Alice said.

"Are you sure, I think this one just said, "I vant to suck your blood"," Emmett said in a very horrible impression of Dracula.

"Yea Emmett I'm pretty sure," Alice said rolling her eyes.

There were also over 50 species of exotic birds along this trail. There were Palawan Peacock Pheasants, White-Rumped Shamas, Fruit Doves, Indian Rollers, Masked Plovers, and Emmett's favorite King Parrots. It took us twenty minutes to get Emmett away from the Parrots. He was trying to teach them how to talk. The trail let us out by the new attraction in the park, Expedition Everest. I left Renesmee with Esme and we got in line. Once in line we made our way into the building. There were many newspaper clippings hanging on the wall telling different stories of Yeti sightings. Throughout the building there were pictures on the walls and tents set up. There are also masks and other artifacts set up along the path. We finally made it to the front of the line. We were boarding the railway car, all of us sitting in pairs except for Carlisle. As the ride began we climbed our way up the Forbidden Mountain. We made our way through scenic twists and turns, I could barely hear myself think over the screams of the passengers. All of a sudden we were at a dead end.

"Oh no, what's gonna happen?" Emmett questioned with mock curiosity.

We had no time to react to his stupid comment before we were speeding backwards through the dark passageways of the mountain. Up ahead I heard a loud growl. I looked up to see the dirty white arm of the Yeti swooping down as though it could grab me right out of my seat. It was so realistic that I screamed and ducked, even though I knew it couldn't touch me. We plunged down an 80 foot drop and somehow made it safely back to the loading dock. I swear, Charlie wouldn't think motorcycles were reckless if he went on that thing. We met Esme and Renesmee in the little store at the exit to Expedition Everest.

We continued to DinoLand U.S.A, where our first stop was the show Finding Nemo-The Musical. According to the map it was a thirty minute show. We went in and sat down along the benches. The show was amazing, in my opinion. Of course, Emmett, Alice, Renesmee, Esme, and I loved it while the others couldn't really care less. Edward pretended to like it for Renesmee's sake. The show was basically the same thing as the movie, except the fish sang songs like "In the Big Blue World", "Fish Are Friends, Not Food," "Just Keep Swimming," and "Go with the Flow." The puppets looked exactly like the characters which was impressive. At the end after Nemo had been found, Marlin tells him that he met a sea turtle and he was 150.

"Psh, so what," Emmett scoffed. "My dad's 362," he said at vampire speed earning him a smack to the back of his head yet again.

After the show we went to ride the Primordial Whirl. Again Esme took Renesmee as we rode the roller coaster. The car was spinning as we raced down hills and around corners. If I was still human I probably would have been very sick after that. Renesmee wanted to go on the TriceraTop Spin. It was a ride for little kids so we all didn't want to go on. Nessie chose Rosalie to take her on and we all laughed as they climbed into the large green triceratops. The ride began and the dinosaur lifted them high above the ground. Inside the dinosaur was a little lever that made the triceratops move up and down, and Nessie was taking great pleasure in jerking the dinosaur around.

The ride quickly ended much to Rosalie's delight. And we headed over to the next attraction, Dinosaur. The line wasn't too long, so we were able to board quickly. We climbed into the time rover, Edward, Renesmee, and I sat together, while Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sat behind us. Carlisle and Esme sat behind them. The ride began with us going back in time to capture an Iguanodon. Along the way we run into other dinosaurs, some friendly herbivores and others angry, carnivorous beasts.

"Hey, that's the butt kisser from CSI," Emmett shouted pointing to the man giving us instructions.

Sure enough Wallace Langham (David Hodges) was on screen. He was the one giving us the "secret mission" to find the Iguanodon and bring it back. Alarms and red flashes appeared signaling something bad was happening. We had approximately sixty seconds to get out before a meteor shower hit. We were about to escape when a giant Carnotaurus came out of the bushes and tried to eat us. We escaped from its sharp teeth by going down a hill and making it safely back to present time with the Iguanodon.

After we exited that ride we took Nessie over to the Cretaceous Trail. We followed the path through a lush, prehistoric garden and saw a Pachycephalosaurus dinosaur. Along the trail there were fossil dig sites. Nessie uncovered woolly mammoth bones in an oversized sand box. After Nessie finished playing paleontologist, we decided to head back to our hotel. It was already dinner time. We stopped at the Restaurantosaurus and got Renesmee a burger before heading back out to the bus stop.

Again we were lucky because the bus was already there when we walked up. We got to the hotel room and Esme suggested that we go for a swim. We all changed into our bathing suits and headed down to the pool. The pool was awesome. There were baby elephants around the pool spraying water everywhere, and an enormous water slide with a clown face attached at the mouth of the slide so it looked like the clown was throwing you up. Everyone had a ton of fun swimming, Emmett and Jasper made a bet on who could go down the slide the most and Jasper won, which caused Emmett to tackle him, and hold him underwater for a half an hour. We went back upstairs around 9:00 so Renesmee could get enough rest to stay awake tomorrow at Disney's Hollywood Studios. I couldn't wait to see what adventures we had in store for tomorrow.


	5. Disney's Hollywood Studios

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Chapter 5: Disney's Hollywood Studios

Bella's POV

We had to wake up early again, this time so we could make it to the boat on time. Disney's Hollywood Studios wasn't accessible by bus from the Boardwalk hotel. We were all up and dressed, Renesmee in her Cinderella dress, by 7:00. The elevator doors slid open on the fifth floor and we stepped in. I was talking to Nessie and Edward was wrestling with the stroller when they walked in, that's right Mike and Jessica stepped into the elevator. Great I just found out my own personal hell was staying two floors down from me, it's like finding out the high school mean girl is your roommate in college.

"Hey guys," mike said in a nervous voice.

"Hi," we replied in monotone voices.

"So, what park are you going to today?" Jessica asked as Mike waved at Renesmee.

Nessie smiled and replied, "We're going to Disney's Hollywood Studios, but first we are going to the bakery so I can have some breakfast."

Mike nodded as the elevator doors slid open once again on the first floor.

"Hey that's cool, we are also going to Disney's Hollywood Studios, maybe we'll see you there," Mike said smiling a little too excited.

Now it was our turn to smile and nod as we made our way out of the elevator toward the doors to the boardwalk.

"Just smile and wave boys," Emmett whispered, I knew I should have never let him watch _The Penguins of Madagascar. _

As we approached the bakery, I turned around. Mike and Jessica were about ten yards behind us, great it's going to be one of "those" days. Someone opened the bakery doors and my nose was assaulted by the hideous smells of cinnabuns, muffins, and hot chocolate. Looking back I honestly don't know how I could have eaten that stuff when I was human. Pushing the disgusting smells aside we stepped in through the door. Edward bought Nessie a muffin and an apple juice and we all but ran out of the doors. Renesmee munched happily on her muffin as Edward pushed her in her stroller towards the boat dock. Nessie was just finishing her breakfast as the boat pulled up to the dock. We climbed into the boat and made our way to the back…unfortunately our "stalkers" were also in the back. The back of the boat was not covered so we got plenty of unnecessary fresh air.

"What hotel is that one? The Ugly Fish?" Emmett laughed almost falling out of his seat.

"That's the Dolphin, clearly whoever made the sculpture has never seen a dolphin before," Edward replied rolling his eyes.

"Look that hotel has a swan on it. We should have stayed there to make Bella feel more at home," Emmett said still laughing.

"Wow Emmett, just no," I said shaking my head at him.

"What," he whined shrugging his shoulders.

About five minutes later we were pulling up to the dock at Disney's Hollywood Studios. We made our way through the front gates and headed toward The Great Movie Ride. In front of the building was Mickey's Sorcerer hat from _Fantasia,_ the hat was huge and inside was a small gift shop where Alice purchased more disposable cameras. Looking around I noticed that we somehow managed to shake off the Newtons. Edward was impressed because the building that housed The Great Movie Ride was a full-scale reproduction of Hollywood's historic Grauman's Chinese Theatre. In the cement in front of the building were hand, and foot prints of celebrities. Emmett was running around trying to match his hand, and foot prints up with different celebrities.

We got in line and entered the building. There were display cases set up along the line. The cases displayed props, set pieces, and costumes from different movies. I've heard that they used to have Dorothy's ruby slippers from _The Wizard of Oz, _but they weren't on display while we were there. We were ushered into a room with a big movie screen on the front wall. The screen displayed clips from some old, classic movies, and some newer movies. After watching the clips for the 30th time, we finally walked through the doors and onto the actual ride. We went through movies such as _Casablanca, Mary Poppins, Singin' in the Rain, Tarzan the Ape Man, and Public Enemy. _Our vehicle was "stolen" by a robber during a "bank shoot-out" and our "new driver" took us on the rest of the journey.

"Momma I'm scared," Nessie whimpered as we entered what looked to be a space ship.

I tried to sooth her as best I could but I nearly lost it when an ugly black alien came down from the ceiling causing me to scream and nearly jump into Carlisle's lap. I smiled sheepishly at him and scooted closer to Edward and Nessie who were giggling from my little outburst. We entered what looked like a cave full of snakes and an announcer told us that a cursed jewel was located at the top of the great stone pillar. Our thief of a driver suddenly perked up once he heard the word _jewel._ He stopped the car, jumped swiftly out, and raced up the stairs toward the jewel. As soon as he made it up the stairs a cloaked figure stepped out from behind a wall. The person tried to warn our driver about the curse on the jewel, but the driver being greedy, didn't listen to the cloaked figure. Our driver grabbed the jewel and a cloud of smoke engulfed him.

"I'll drive," Emmett said trying to get up.

"No need," the cloaked figure said.

The person pulled off the cloak and underneath was…our original driver.

"Did you miss me?" he asked charging down the stairs and leaping into the car.

We all nodded in amazement, trying to figure out how he got to this place before us. The ride was coming to an end and we soon found ourselves in a familiar land. There were little houses and a long winding yellow brick road. The Munchkins came out to greet us and sing to us in their insanely high pitched voices. We passed Dorothy's house where we could clearly see the black and white stockings and ruby slippers on the Wicked Witch of the East's legs and feet. There was a large stone well at the end of the path. After a while smoke began to pour out of the top and the Wicked Witch of the West appeared. She threatened us and pointed at us with her ugly brown broomstick.

"You better get out of here before someone drops a house on you," our driver threatened the anamatronic witch.

She looked to the sky, ducked, and disappeared again in another thick cloud of smoke. We began to move again and found Dorothy, Toto, the Tin man, the Cowardly Lion, and the Scarecrow walking down the yellow brick road towards the Emerald city. After moving into another room to watch more movie clips, the ride was over and we exited the building and headed towards the Streets of America.

We decided to go on rides first and then watch the shows and play on the playground Emmett and Nessie spotted a while back. The next ride we came to was the Studio Backlot Tour. The line moved on to what looked like a movie set. The announcer said that we were going to discover how battles and storms at sea are created with the help of water tanks and pyrotechnics. He then announced his special guests, now if I wasn't too preoccupied in giving Nessie a juice box then I would have noticed that half of my family had been missing.

"And what are your name's?" the announcer questioned.

"I'm Emmett, this is Alice, and this is Jasper," Emmett proudly announced.

"Ok Emmett you will be sitting here," he said pointing to a small chair in the middle of a little booth.

"And you two will be coming and standing here," he told Alice and Jasper leading them toward a small boat.

Emmett's job was to answer the phone and pretend to yell commands at the non-existent person on the other end. Then after he hung up the phone a large bucket filled with water was poured in through the tiny window, it looked like the water would drown him but once the water cleared the only thing visible was Emmett's huge goofy grin.

"Let's hear it for Emmett," the announcer said clapping and walking towards the boat.

"Ok now it's your turn," he said pointing at Alice, Jasper, and the two other random people.

Their job was to pretend to be cleaning the boat. Once they started cleaning helicopters could be heard overhead. They started to shoot and bomb the boat, causing the water to shoot up and sprinkle the people standing in the front row. Then the people on the boat had to pretend to freak out and run around to try to get away from the attack.

Once they were finished and took their bows, we got to watch all of the scenes together. They put Emmett's phone call and "drowning" together with Alice and Jasper's boat attack to make a mini movie. It was pretty awesome and hilarious. After they returned to our group we moved on with the line through a prop warehouse. We saw the giant stuffed bunny from _Honey, I Blew-Up the Kid. _After our brief walk through the warehouse, we boarded an open-air tram to embark on a tour of the backlot. There were lifelike sets, production bungalows, and vehicles used in Disney movies. We took a bunch of pictures of the different props. After coming out of the costume building, we pass right by the Earffel tower, which is a 13-story water tower with giant Mickey ears weighing in at 2.5 tons.

Our relaxing tour was about to come to an end. We approached a place called Catastrophe Canyon. We were on a long bridge and it started moving like it was falling apart. Around us there was an earthquake which caused a truck to fall over and explode. I could actually feel the heat on my ice-cold skin. After the fire was burning for a while a flash flood came and tons of water poured down from somewhere behind the canyon. The water was rushing by so fast and there was so much of it that the people sitting on the left side of the tram got a little wet.

"That was AWESOME!!" Emmett yelled as we pulled away from the bridge.

Our entire tram car was laughing at his thunderous outburst. We pulled up to another building called The American Film Institute Showcase. We walked through the automatic doors and saw that the entire room was filled with costumes, props, and sets from recent and classic movies and television shows.

The theme of the exhibits was entitled "Villains: Movie Characters You Love to Hate". There were actual costumes, props, and other memorabilia from 50 unforgettable evil-doers. We saw a Stormtrooper costume and The White Witch's costume and chariot from _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. _

"Luke, I am your father," Emmett said breathing like a horse. He was standing behind Darth Vader's costume so it looked like he was wearing it.

"Look momma, there's that mean lady who wanted to hurt the puppies," Renesmee said sticking her tongue out at Cruella De Vil's costume.

I laughed and ruffled her hair. She giggled and settled back into her stroller.

"Hey Rosie, would you still love me if I looked like this?" Emmett asked pointing to Barbosa's costume from the _Pirates of the Caribbean _film series.

"No, but I would love you more if you looked like Captain Jack Sparrow," Rose teased.

"Can we go play on the playground now Mommy?" Nessie asked sweetly.

"Yeah can we, can we, can we??" Emmett yelled bouncing up and down like he was on a pogo stick.

"Sure we can, let's go," I said as I began to push Nessie towards the playground.


	6. Disney's Hollywood Studios continued

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Chapter 6: Disney's Hollywood Studios…Continued

Bella's POV

The "Honey I Shrunk the Kids" Movie Set Adventure was a huge play area for little preschoolers…and Emmett. After Nessie finished her speedy lunch Emmett picked her up and ran her, at not so human speed, to the playground. Of course he took his camera and took pictures of her climbing a 40-foot tall bumblebee. He also took her down the slides made from oversized film strips. Nessie soaked Emmett with the 52-foot long leaking water hose that sprayed water, and she climbed on the 30-foot tall blades of grass. Emmett lifted her up so she could stand on the giant Play-Doh container.

"Look how tall I am daddy," Nessie yelled waving at Edward.

"Wow Nessie I think you might be taller than me," Edward replied smiling brightly.

After about thirty minutes Emmett and Nessie returned laughing hysterically.

"That was sooo much fun!!!" Nessie said once her breathing returned to normal.

"That's good to hear," Esme said buckling Nessie back into her stroller.

We all headed over to see Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show. We sat down on the bleachers and waited for the show to begin. The show followed a movie director, stunt manager, and production crew as they worked on a "Live" film set. We got a behind-the-scene look at the filmmaking process. Secrets were revealed in a thrilling combination of complex vehicle stunts choreographed with split-second precision. There were motorcycle stunts that would make Charlie's heart stop. Motorcycles flew through rings of fire, engines revved, tires squealed, breaks screeched, cars hurdled over trucks, and a stunt person fell from a 5-story bell tower. The finale was amazing, there was an all-vehicle chase that involved cars, trucks, motorcycles, pyrotechnics, and sometimes high-power jet skis that rocket across a water canal. The whole show was filmed "out of sequence" and after the finale; the shots were edited chronologically to create the complete sequence. The extraordinary video was played back on a wall-sized screen.

"That was one of the best shows I have ever seen," Rosalie said as we exited the arena.

I knew she would like it because of her love of cars. After the show we headed over to see another show, Muppet*Vision 3D. We made our way into the warehouse of the Muppet Theater. We watched a pre-show extravaganza that featured Rizzo, Gonzo, and Fozzy Bear. After the pre-show we headed into the theater and received our 3D glasses for the main show. Kermit, Miss Piggy, and the rest of the gang took us on a behind-the-scene tour of Muppet Labs. We met Waldo C. Graphic, the world's first computer-generated Muppet, as he wreaked havoc on everybody in his path. He interrupted Sam the Eagle during his patriotic grand finale, which cause the fireworks to shoot off towards the audience. The show was over and we deposited our glasses in the purple bins.

As soon as we left the building Nessie spotted the character greetings. We stood in line and she got autographs from the _Little Einsteins_ pals, June, Leo, Quincy, and Annie, _Cars _stars, Lightning McQueen and Mater, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, Buzz, Woody, and Jesse from the _Toy Story_ movies, Mike and sully from _Monsters, Inc., _the Power Rangers, and JoJo and Goliath from _Circus Town_. While we were inline waiting for the characters, Emmett was off to the side dancing to the music coming from the live show, High School Musical 3: Senior Year-Right Here! Right Now!

"I have Wildcat Fever," he yelled jumping up and down and waving his arms around.

We just chose to ignore him and pretended like we didn't know him. After Nessie got her autographs and pictures we headed to Star Tours. The front of the building looks like an Ewok village, and out in front stands a towering AT-AT. Once the line moved inside the building we saw some _Star Wars _props and set pieces. We passed C-3PO and R2D2 working on a space shuttle. After walking through the prop-filled building we were put into lines in front of the loading doors. An informational video started to play telling us there was to be no eating or flash photography. There were some _Star Wars _characters in the video and they showed us how to put on our seat belts and store our belongings safely under our seats. The doors opened a minute or two after the video was over and we walked in and took our seats. I helped Nessie with her seatbelt and we stored our belongings under our seats just like the video told us to.

"I hope Yoda's on this ride," Emmett whispered.

"He's not Em," I said remembering from last time I was here.

He crossed his arms and sank into his chair pouting like a three year old. The lights went down and a little droid started to tell us that we were going on a tour to Endor, and that it was his first flight. A screen came up from the ground and our tour began. Somehow our droid tour guide makes a wrong turn and we end up out in the vast solar system. Along the way to Endor we flew through comets, and came face-to-face with a massive Star Destroyer, and the dreaded Death Star. We shook and bounced along during the entire ride, but we somehow made it back safely to the station. We walked through the exit doors and down the ramp into the gift shop. Emmett and Jasper raced ahead each grabbing a Light Saber from the shelf, Emmett grabbing Yoda's green light saber and Jasper grabbing Darth Vader's red light saber. After their little duel (Emmett won by jumping on Jasper's back and "cutting his head off") we headed over to Pixar Place and Animation Courtyard.

The first ride we came to was a newer ride called Toy Story Midway Mania! We grabbed our 3D glasses and climbed into our carnival-themed tram vehicle. Each one of the games was hosted by different _Toy Story _characters. A very large Mr. Potato Head welcomed us to the attraction. He told us corny jokes as we were whisked away to other parts of the attraction. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, and other members of the _Toy Story _gang called out helpful hints and cheered us on as we participated in the different games. We had a spring-action shooter that we could aim at the targets. Before the actual games started there was a pie-throwing practice round. After the practice round we launched virtual darts at balloons, rings at the Little Green Men, eggs at the barnyard targets, and baseballs at plates. There were some hidden targets with bonus points that moved us up to different levels of play. At the end our scores were recorded and compared to other players' tallies.

"I can't believe you beat me," Emmett whined handing Nessie a five dollar bill.

"Don't be such a cry baby Uncle Em, it's not my fault you lost to a five year old," Nessie replied stuffing the money into her pocket.

"Emmett lost to a little girl," Alice sang as she danced out through the door swiftly avoiding Emmett's grabbing hands.

We made our way over to the Voyage of The Little Mermaid show. It was a fifteen minute show recreating the movie _The Little Mermaid _with colorful puppets, live performers, special effects, and movie clips. We walked into the theater and took our seats. There were bubbles floating lazily down from the ceiling and little mists of water. We take Ariel's journey with her from sea to land. There are many memorable songs like "Part of Your World, and "Under the Sea". My entire family seemed to be having a good time; it definitely wasn't the worst show we've seen. Nessie sang along to almost all the songs and especially enjoyed when Sebastian and Flounder came on stage. She was a little frightened when Ursula appeared but it wasn't her reaction that concerned me.

"Where did Edward go?" I questioned in a hushed tone.

"I don't know but I haven't felt that much fear from him since you almost got killed by James," Jasper whispered in my ear.

The show continued on and Ursula belted out "Poor Unfortunate Soul", Ariel finds her prince, Ursula is defeated, and the show ends on a happy note. We exited the theater to find Edward pacing back and forward and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That show is entirely inappropriate for little children," he ranted.

"Edward the show was fine, what's the matter with you?" I asked grabbing both sides of his face and making him look at me.

He sighed and I heard Alice giggling in the background.

"Ursula scares me," he admitted a little defeated.

"Hahaha, Eddie's scared of a puppet!!" Emmett laughed.

"Aww, it's ok, we are all scared of one thing or another," I said trying to comfort him without letting out my pent-up laughter.

He just rolled his eyes and sighed again. He took hold of Nessie's stroller and started pushing her towards the Playhouse Disney-Live on Stage! show. I knew better then to bring up the Ursula issue again. We sat down on the floor in front of the stage.

"Hey isn't that Mike and Jessica over there?" Jasper asked pointing to a couple who were practically sitting on the stage and bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Holy Crow!! It is!!" I said letting out the laughter I was currently holding in.

Jasper took a candid snap shot just as the show was starting. We helped the characters from _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, and Little Einsteins _plan Minnie Mouse's surprise party. We helped Goofy bake a cake, Handy Manny fix a bubble machine, and we supported Rocket as he competed in the great sky race. All the preschoolers, Nessie, and Mike and Jessica all danced and clapped to the music. Much to our delight the show was over and we headed down Sunset Boulevard.

We were going to go on the rides first, but the last showing of Beauty and the Beast-Live on Stage about to start, so we decided to watch that first. We made it into our seats just as the show was beginning. _Beauty and the Beast _is my favorite Disney movie, it reminds me of my relationship with Edward, and the main character's name is similar to mine. The show recreated the beloved movie with extravagant costumes, vivid set pieces, amazing dance numbers, and 5 classic songs including "Be Our Guest", and "Beauty and the Beast".

"That Gaston guy reminds me of Jacob," I whispered quietly to Edward.

He laughed and nodded his head in agreement. Nessie swayed to the music and clapped extra loud when Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Cogsworth came on stage. I sniffled a little when the Beast "Died" but was soon smiling again once he woke up as the handsome prince. After the show we headed a little further down the road to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster.

Esme took Nessie to get dinner, and the rest of us went to wait in the 45 minute line. The line moved quicker than I thought, and we soon found ourselves inside the building. There were movie posters and posters of concerts along the wall. We came to a spot where there were old record players, microphones, and recording equipment. After a while we came to a large window that was looking into a recording session with Aerosmith. Their manager came in and told them they were going to be late for their concert and that there was a stretch limo waiting out back for them. Of course they couldn't forget about us, so the manager said she would get us a limo as well.

"I think we should get a limo," Alice said deep in thought.

"Alice, we don't need a limo to feed your shopping addiction. There is plenty of room in your car for your bags," Edward said reacting to whatever Alice was thinking.

"Fine," she said sticking out her tongue.

We continued on through the doors into what looked like an alley. After following the line for a while longer we finally came to the front. We stepped into the car and pulled the safety restraints over our heads. Each "car" had a 125 speaker, 24 sub-woofer, and a 32,000 watt, onboard audio system. The car started moving forward, and then pulls back again before shooting from 0-60 mph in 2.8 seconds. We raced through the neon-filled streets of Tinseltown, through loops, and past street signs before making it back to the loading station.

"WOW!!!" that's all I could say after stepping out of the car.

"I know exactly what you mean," Carlisle said patting me on the shoulder.

Nessie and Esme met us at the end of the ride inside the small gift shop.

"You guys better hurry, the line was really short for The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror," Esme said causing us to rush past her.

Esme was right and there was barely anyone in line for the Tower of Terror. We entered into what looked like a hotel lobby. There was a front desk with a bell, and an old TV. The TV played the beginning of the show The Twilight Zone, and it also gave us information on the events that took place in the hotel. We learned that 5 unlucky souls were riding down the Hollywood Tower Hotel's maintenance service elevator one Halloween night. A violent storm struck the building, and they were never seen again. After watching the TV, we followed the line down into the boiler room in the hotel's basement. We climbed into the elevator and took our seats along the rows of benches. The elevator slowly crept forward towards the elevator shaft. Along the way we saw the ghosts of the 5 lost souls. We finally made it into the elevator shaft, and the windows opened showing us an amazing view of the entire Disney's Hollywood Studios park.

"AHH HALE NO!!!" Rosalie and Jasper shouted just before the windows shut and we plummeted down a few stories.

We were pulled up and down like a yo-yo at least three times before our ride was over.

"That was pretty awesome," I said once we reached Esme and Nessie.

"Well it looks like most of you had fun, but what's with those two?" Esme asked pointing to Rosalie and Jasper who were clutching each other and shaking with fear.

"They got a bit scared," I said taking the stroller from Esme.

The ride ended just in time for us to find our seats for Fantasmic. We picked a spot that was close to the front and in the middle of the huge auditorium. We were inside Sorcerer Mickey's dream. There were explosives, pyrotechnics, shimmering laser lights, and dancing water effects with Disney songs and animation.

"Wow this is amazing," Edward said as Mickey's dream brought forth characters and spirit of Disney classics.

There were incredible floats featuring characters from _Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Aladdin, Pinocchio, The Lion King, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Dumbo, Tarzan, _and more. The Evil Queen from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ gathered villains to turn Mickey's pleasant dream into a nightmare. She gathered Cruella de Vil, Scar, Frollo, Jafar, and much to Edwards dismay Ursula. Jafar turned into a giant snake, but was quickly defeated. The worst villain she brought was Maleficent who turned into a huge dragon. Mickey uses the power of imagination to save his dream. The finale featured 26 Disney Characters. They cruised across the moat aboard a replica of the _Steamboat Willie _boat.

Once the show was over we quickly made our way to the boat to go back to our hotel. Nessie was sleeping peacefully in Edwards arms as we waited for the boat to pull up to the dock. We walked past Mike and Jessica as we made our way to the back of the boat. The ride seemed shorter coming back. Edward and I walked slowly back to the room with Nessie still sleeping, as the others walked ahead. Unfortunately our "slow" walking caused us to have to share an elevator with the Newtons.

"Looks like somebody got tired out," Mike joked pointing at Nessie.

We just smiled and nodded. Luckily they were staying on the third floor and we didn't have to make "polite conversation". We said good night to them as they left the elevator, and breathed a sigh of relief. We made it to our room quickly and changed Nessie into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. We kissed her lightly on the head and went into the TV room.

"Anyone up for a game of BS?" Carlisle asked waving a deck of cards.

We all agreed, and began playing. I knew that in just a few short hours we would be starting a whole new adventure in Epcot.


	7. Epcot

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Chapter 7: Epcot

Bella's POV

Renesmee emerged from the bedroom rubbing her eyes.

"Momma, why does Uncle Jasper look so upset?" Nessie asked pointing to the edge of the couch where jasper sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"He's just upset that he lost our little card game, but it doesn't matter let's get you dressed," I said as I stood up, took her hand, and led her into the bedroom.

I dressed her in her Sleeping Beauty dress, and brushed her long bronze curls. Once everyone else was dressed we headed toward the elevators. Thankfully this time we didn't see the Newtons in the elevator, but we did spot them leaving the bakery. Alice went ahead of us into the bakery and came back a few minutes later with a fruit cup, a muffin, and orange juice for Nessie. We walked over to the edge of the boardwalk overlooking the water.

"OHHH take a picture of me and Jasper in this," Alice begged throwing Edward her camera and dragging Jasper over to the cardboard cutout of a woman and a man in a carriage.

Alice was too short to get her head through the hole, so Emmett went behind her and lifted her up. Edward took the picture and tossed the camera back to Alice.

"Now it's our turn," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the cutout.

Alice snapped our picture, and I took the one of Carlisle and Esme.

"We can't forget us," Emmett yelled shoving Rosalie towards the cutout.

Of course, Emmett had to be Emmett and he stuffed his head into the hole with the woman's body leaving Rosalie to be the man.

"Daddy will you take a picture with me?" Nessie asked with round pleading eyes.

"Of course I will Nessie," Edward said unbuckling her from the stroller.

He carried her over to the cutout and held her so her head fit into the hole for the woman's body. She had the widest smile that matched Edwards as I snapped the picture. Once everyone had their turn taking pictures with Nessie in the cutout, we started walking the pathway towards Epcot. Edward, Renesmee, and I walked a few feet behind everyone. Emmett took Nessie's stroller and was running with it and making zooming noises. Edward and I held Nessie's hands and lifted her over every crack in the sidewalk. She giggled as she swung above the ground over each crack. We entered the park from the International Gateway, and turned left to make our way into the open area of Epcot. We would come back to the World Showcase later when it's open at 11:00. We turned to our right and headed over towards Test Track. Nessie actually wanted to go on this ride so no one had to entertain her while the rest of us went on.

We parked Nessie stroller, which was surprisingly unscathed after Emmett was through with it, and headed into the long line. We waited in the outside line for about ten minutes before entering into the cool air conditioned building. The inside of the building was made to look like a car garage. There were car parts, crash dummies, and lots and lots of tools. TV's played crash tests, informational videos, and how cars handle different weather conditions.

"This is so cool, if I wasn't a vampire I would want to live and work here," Rose whispered while spinning around trying to take in every detail.

We finally got all the way through the building and up the long ramp into a large carpeted room. After waiting in the room for a few minutes we were ushered into a slightly smaller room with TV screens on the front wall. The doors shut behind us and a man and woman came up on the screen. They told us that we were going to board our cars and we were going to be put through a variety of tests. After the short video we were once again ushered through the doors and out to wait in another line, this time shorter.

"I want to sit in between you and daddy," Nessie said grabbing our hands.

"That should be fine, and Alice, Jasper, and Esme can sit in our car with us as well," I told her.

"Rosalie, Emmett, and I will be in the car behind you," Carlisle said looking a little scared after realizing he would be sitting with Emmett.

We made it to the front of the line and into our cars quickly. The car pulled forward and stopped so the Disney employee could check our seat restraints. After they made sure we were secure we climbed up a long hill. Once at the top the real ride began. We raced down hill through hair-pin turns, across bumpy roads, and through banked curves. It wasn't too fast; I think we were at speeds about 60 miles per hour. We zoomed into the environmental chamber to endure the extreme heat and cold test. Our car was tested to see if it could withstand corrosion.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Nessie screamed as our car raced toward a crash barrier.

Just before contact, the doors swung open and we were hurdled down a small hill into the warm outdoors. We raced through the curves at high speeds before returning inside once again. Our car returned to the loading dock followed shortly by Emmett's car.

"Have a Magical Day," the friendly Disney employee said as we walked down the exit ramp.

"Thanks," we shouted as we disappeared around the corner into Rosalie's dream land.

At the end of the ramp was a huge carpeted display room filled with different models of cars. There was a loud rumble of thunder and a huge curtain opened on the stage in the front of the room.

"OMG!!!!!!" Rosalie screamed running up to the stage.

We all stood there confused, it was a cute car, but she already has a cute car.

"This is the 2009 Saturn Sky Redline," she said trying to remain in control so she didn't climb on stage and drive away.

"REALL Y?!?!" Emmett said in mock excitement causing Rosalie to smack him on the back of the head a little harder than normal.

It took us twenty minutes of begging and an unbreakable promise to buy Rosalie the car, to get her to leave the building. Once we were back outside, we walked about two feet to Mission Space.

Esme and Carlisle took Nessie on the Green team, the side of the ride that doesn't move, and the rest of us went in the Orange Team line, the side that moves. We walked through the building and into a representation of a futuristic International Space Training Center. Along one of the walls is a huge Gravity Wheel, and there are a number of flags hanging from the ceiling. There are also plaques and pictures of past and present shuttle occupants. When we entered the briefing area, we spilt-up into two groups, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and jasper, than me and Edward. We had to have four people in our simulation cabin, and of course with my luck Edward and I got stuck with Mike and Jessica, who I didn't even notice at first. There were numbered dots on the floor and we each stood on a number and waited for our briefing video.

"Lieutenant Dan, I got you some ice cream," Emmett shouted as Gary Sinise (Lt. Dan from _Forrest Gump_) came onto the screen.

The entire room erupted into hysterical laughter, everyone trying to keep quiet so they could hear the instructions. The video informed us that we would be taking the X-2 Deep Space Shuttle to Mars. Once the video was over we lined up along the wall in front of our simulator, I ended up having to sit next to Mike. The light flashed indicating that we could proceed to enter our simulator. We each had a job to do, we were either a navigator, pilot, commander, or engineer. When it was our turn to do our jobs we had to press the flashing yellow button. Once we were all seated and secure, our journey to space began. The "shuttle" leaned back as the countdown began, so we were facing a clear blue sky. With the deafening roar of the engines, we blast off into space, the G Forces having little effect on mine or Edward's skin. There is a brief moment of weightlessness as our leisurely flight continued. We rocketed past the moon, experienced a brief period of hypersleep, ran through some large space rocks, and nearly crashed on the surface of Mars all before blasting back to Earth. We made it safely back to Earth and swiftly exited our simulator. Edward and I followed the path to the Mission: SPACE Advance Training Lab, an interactive play space.

"Hi mommy," Nessie yelled from the play area.

"Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked as she scrabbled her way down the slide and jumped into my arms.

"Yeah we got to see Outside Space, and go up in a space ship like aliens!!" she nearly screamed with excitement.

I took her hand and we walked over to where Emmett was playing with some sort of camera.

"What are you doing Uncle Em?" Nessie asked standing on her tippy toes trying to catch a peek.

"I'm taking my picture and putting my face inside a space suit so it looks like I'm an astronaut," he replied lifting her up so she could see.

After he took his picture he E-mailed it to himself, he then took some of Nessie and he E-mailed those as well.

We left Mission space and headed towards Spaceship Earth. The line was backed up all the way out into the sidewalk, but the wait would still be short because the ride was continuously moving. After about two minutes the line started moving and we ended up close to the front, but still not entirely inside the giant golf ball looking structure. After another ten minutes we had somehow managed to wind our way through the building, and into the front of the line. They only allowed two in a car so we sat in couples except for Rosalie and Nessie, and Emmett sat next to some stranger.

"I hope that guy makes it out alive," I whispered to Edward as I stole a quick glance at Emmett's car where he had his arm wrapped around the elderly man sitting next to him.

"Emmett, put your arm down or I swear I will break every X-Box game you have," Rosalie threatened at vampire speed causing Emmett to remove his hand quick as lightning.

We traveled through time and space and saw 20 audio-anamatronic show scenes that depicted the story of human connection and collaboration over 40,000 years, from the dawn of recorded time to the 21st century's internet age. We traveled back in time and witnessed prehistoric man's first words, and the hieroglyphics of the ancient Egyptians. We followed the advanced system of roads amidst Rome, and journeyed through the Industrial Revolution and the Age of Information. Our cars, or "time machines", were equipped with interactive touch screens that asked us how we would like to live, work, and play in the world of tomorrow. At the end of our journey we went to Project Tomorrow: Inventing the Wonders of the Future, an interactive play area. Edward and Carlisle went off to read the informative displays that showcased the latest technologies in medicine, transportation, and energy management. The rest of us goofed off with the games.

Our next stop was The Sea's with Nemo and Friends, but we got a little sidetracked on our way there. As we passed an ice cream shop, Nessie saw a character greeting right next door. We spent the next hour and a half waiting in line to get pictures and autographs from Pluto, Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale, Snow White, Ariel, Belle and Beast, Aladdin and Jasmine, Mary Poppins, Donald Duck, and Daisy Duck. Once that fiasco was finished we headed to our previous destination.

We quickly found the building we were looking for, the large rocks and shiny sculptures of the _Finding Nemo_ characters helped a lot. The inside of the building was elaborately decorated to make it feel as though we were underwater. At the front of the line we boarded clamobiles and gently descended below the waves into a colorful underwater world. We met Nemo and his friends while exploring colorful tropical reefs, and ancient shipwrecks. We helped Marlin and Dory search for Nemo during a playful game. The characters were frolicking among real-life fish in a 5.7 million gallon salt-water tank. After Nemo has been found and the ride complete we made our way over to see Turtle Talk with Crush.

We entered into a large theater with a huge "window to the ocean world". After finding our seats, Crush lazily swam in from his ocean home to take questions and chat with the audience. He talked to us about saving the ocean and keeping his home clean. Crush answered questions from the audience while he swam around.

"Umm…Mr. Crush, did you know my grandpa's older then you?" Nessie asked after crush answered another kids question about how old he was.

We all got a little worried after that, but the entire room laughed it off thinking that she was unintentionally insulting her grandfather. After a few more questions about the ocean, the show was over and we headed over to The Land.

Inside The Land, there were a couple of activities. While Nessie finished her lunch a woman dressed as a chef came out and announced that Mickey would be coming to have a cooking class and that all kids were welcome to come and cook with him.

Nessie's eyes lit up, "please can I go mommy?" she asked clasping her hands together and begging.

"Sure, go ahead, but make sure you wash your hands," I said as she walked toward the little kitchen.

A few freshly baked cookies later, we were in line for Soarin'. While waiting in line for Soarin' we got to play games, and answer questions on a giant screen. We got into lines like in Mission Space while in the front of the line for our briefing. After we learned how to fasten our seatbelts and remain seated, we shuffled into the huge IMAX Theater. The screen wrapped 180 degrees around the seats so it felt as though we were really in the movie. We swooped and soared over San Francisco, the Golden Gate Bridge, Redwood Creek, Napa Valley, Monterey, Lake Tahoe, Yosemite National Park, Camarillo, Anaza-Borrego Desert State Park, San Diego, Malibu, and Los Angeles. We saw a skiing and snowboarding exhibition. We floated over cowboys on horseback as they raced through the wilderness.

"Kicked ya in the face," Emmett and jasper said swinging their feet towards a couple of golfers making it look as though they were kicking them.

The wind ruffled our hair as we soared over orange groves, evergreens, and clear blue seas. With our feet dangling free, it was if we could dip our toes into the Pacific Ocean as we ducked down close to its crashing waves. We returned to the darkened sky over Disney Land as fireworks burst all around us in the fantastic finale.

"That was beautiful," Esme said as we exited The Land and headed towards the Imagination Pavilion.

We headed into the line for Journey into Imagination with Figment. We entered into what appeared to be an office building with different labs inside. We boarded the long red train of cars and headed into the Institute for an open house. We went to five different labs based on sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste. Dr. Nigel Channing and Figment accompanied us on our journey. Figment reminded me a lot of Emmett, always causing trouble. While in the sight laboratory, figment scrambled up the vision chart to prove that there is more to imagination than meets the eye. Figment turns into a smelly skunk in the scent lab and sprayed out his foul odor. In the sight laboratory, we enjoyed a symphony of sounds and melodies as Figment showed us how thoughts can appear by way of the ear. Dr. Channing got frustrated with Figment's antics and gave up, leaving Figment to finish the open house.

"Wow this is so cool!!" Nessie said as our car ventured down a neon pathway into Figments upside-down house.

His house was upside-down to show us how imagination can really come "home" when we look at things from a different perspective. By the end Dr. Channing realized he was wrong about Figment and that imagination should be set free. After our open house, we followed Figment's footprints into The Kodak "What If" Labs to play. We waved our arms between two poles and Figment appeared on screen and played music. The faster we moved our arms, the faster Figment played.

By the time we finished playing we realized that the World Showcase would be open. I was excited to see what types of activities the world had in store for us.


	8. World Showcase

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Chapter 8: World Showcase

Bella's POV

We were walking towards the World Showcase when we saw a building called Club Cool.

"Hey we're cool, let's go chill in there…haha I crack myself up," Emmett laughed slapping his knee.

Inside the building there were three drink stations, they had soda flavors from around the world. Nessie wanted to try every flavor so as the rest of my family sat at the tables; I took Nessie around to sample each soda. According to Nessie the sodas from China, Israel, Japan, Germany, and Mozambique were good, but the soda from Italy was really bitter. After taking a sip from the Italy soda she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ugh, this tastes like vomit!!" she said dumping the cup in the trash can.

"I'll just take your word for it," I said laughing at her disgusted face.

She really liked the watermelon soda from China, so she just kept filling her cup with that soda.

"Oh hey Bella!!" I turned to see Mike standing behind me.

"Oh hi Mike, where's Jess?" I asked quickly scanning the room.

"She's over at the other machines sampling the different drinks. Hi Renesmee," he said waving at Nessie.

"Hi, you can call me Nessie if you want. Here try this it's my favorite soda here," she said handing him a cup full of the soda from Italy.

I could hear the rest of my family laughing from their table. Apparently Edward and Alice filled the rest of them in to what was going on. Mike took the cup and swallowed it all in one big gulp. His face turned a funny shade of green.

"UGH Nessie you like this stuff??" he asked trying not to vomit.

"No silly, I was just kidding. That stuff tastes like vomit," she said laughing.

Mike glared at her and walked away.

"Ha I really got him good," she said as she skipped back over to our awaiting family.

She received some well deserved high fives as we exited the building and made our way over to World Showcase. We decided to start in Mexico and go all the way around until Canada. As we entered the Mexico Pavilion we saw a long table set up near Animales Fantasticos. The Disney Cast Member explained that this was one of the many Kidcot Fun Stops where kids come to decorate masks.

"I love coloring, can I make one PLEASE??" Nessie asked sticking out her bottom lip in a very Alice like pout.

I nodded, and she squealed and jumped into a chair. She grabbed a plain white mask and began making it her own with neon colors and Mickey stamps. Once she was done, she thanked the man and leapt off the chair. She left her mask in her stroller as we walked into the giant towering pyramid. Inside there was festive music and a bustling marketplace. We walked a little further in and saw the Gran Fiesta Tour Starring the Three Caballeros, which was a boat ride in a lagoon at the foot of a smoking volcano.

The ride featured stars from the Disney film, _The Three Caballeros._ They are reuniting for a huge musical performance in Mexico City, but they realize Donald has gone missing. He got distracted by the city lights. We follow Donald on his boat ride down El Rio del Tiempo, the river of time.

"This is amazing, I want to go to Mexico for real," Nessie said leaning over the boat to get a better look at the decorations.

We visited Acapulco, Chichen Itza, Isle Mujeres, Manzanillo, and Mexico City before the starry sky of Mexico lured Donald back for the Gran Fiesta Tour. After our relaxing Mexican boat ride, our next stop was Norway.

Nessie and Alice ran up ahead to The Puffin's Roost so Nessie could continue her mask decorating at the next Kidcot Fun Stop. She added a bit more pink and some Tinkerbell stamps, and was finished. We entered the line for the Maelstrom, a boat ride adventure. There were pictures of Vikings along the walls inside the building.

"I would look awesome as a Viking!!" to my surprise, Carlisle said this while striking poses to look like the Vikings on the wall.

We all just stared at him in awe as the line began to move forward giving us a clear view of the Viking ship that would be taking us on our adventure. We climbed aboard our ship and were water-blasted to the past. We encountered trolls, went backwards, and slid down a small hill all before making it back to the safety of a calm harbor. There was a short five minute film on the beauty of Norway, and then after that we were back out on the streets making our way towards China.

Looking around, I noticed Alice was missing. Before I could even ask where she went, she returned holding a Viking hat for Carlisle. He placed it on his head. It looked like he was wearing an upside-down golden bowl with horns, but he did look good in it. The rest of us looked around the shops while Jasper took Nessie to the next Kidcot Fun Stop. Once Nessie finished, we walked through the gardens around the tranquil reflecting ponds. As we were leaving the China Pavilion, the Dragon Legend Acrobats started a performance. They flipped and pretty much defied gravity in their stunning show.

The next country we came to was Germany. As we were walking towards Germany we noticed a little train set that wound around a small village. We watched it for a while, I don't really know why, but it was fascinating. And then we moved on. We didn't really want to do anything in the Germany Pavilion except for the next Kidcot stop, so we let Nessie and Esme go ahead. As Nessie was finishing up, the Dwarfs from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs _came out to sign autographs and take pictures. Luckily we were close to the front of the line, so we only had to wait five minutes. She got autographs from all the seven dwarfs and we continued on to the next country.

Italy was next, and Edward's eyes turned black with hate. The rest of my family took Nessie to color, while a very angry Edward and I moved on to The American Adventure.

"Thick-headed, good-for-nothing, immoral Italian Vampires," Edward seethed with his hands balled up into fists.

He had calmed down and was now breathing normally, his hands were relaxed, and his eyes back to their original topaz state. The rest of our family joined us, looking a little apprehensive. They breathed a sigh of relief as I nodded my head signaling that everything was fine.

"Mommy, Mommy, guess what???" Nessie yelled sprinting towards me.

"What!!" I asked, making my voice as excited as possible.

"I got Pinocchio's autograph!!!" she said shoving her autograph book in my face.

"Wow honey, that's great!!" I said taking the book and studying the signature.

We walked into The American Adventure building, which was home to a 30-minute show that recreated events in American history. The show was hosted by Benjamin Franklin and Mark Twain. During our exploration of America's past we met extraordinary visionaries such as Thomas Jefferson, Frederick Douglass, Susan B. Anthony, Alexander Graham Bell, Teddy Roosevelt, John F. Kennedy, and Martin Luther King Jr. Our hosts took us to witness some of America's most important stories such as, the Boston Tea Party, World War II, the writing of the Declaration of Independence, and the civil rights movement. The show was amazing, and Edward especially loved it because it was an educational experience for Renesmee.

The next country was Japan. Nessie colored, and then we took a walk through the rock gardens, and around the koi ponds and streams.

"Whoa baby, look at the size of those fish," Nessie said pointing into the koi pond.

"Those are koi fish, they can grow to be 80 centimeters long," Edward said pulling random tidbits of knowledge out from inside his brains library.

"BORING!!!!" Emmett boomed from behind us causing us to jump.

"Here Nessie eat these," Emmett said handing her a box with little chocolate filled koala's, and Japanese writing all over it.

"What are these? No offense Uncle Em, but I don't think I want to be eating things from you unless I know what they are," Nessie told him while examining the package.

"They are just chocolate filled cookies," he said rolling his eyes.

Nessie just shrugged and popped one into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness these are the yummiest cookies EVER!!!" she said shoving more into her mouth.

"See I told you, the extraordinary Emmett is never wrong!!" he exclaimed before running off.

Edward and I just rolled our eyes and led Nessie out of the garden and away from the pond. There was a woman by the name of Miyuki making animals out of sugar. We watched her for a while and she made a candy animal for Nessie. She of course wanted a wolf, and was absolutely beaming when Miyuki handed her a small sugar wolf.

Morocco was our next stop. After Nessie colored, we stood in line to get the Genie's autograph. While waiting in line, some belly-dancers came out to perform. They encouraged people to come dance with them, which of course Emmett couldn't resist. He shook his hips and since he couldn't get the belly-dancing down right, he broke into the Hoe-down Throw-down from _Hannah Montana,_ which gained them a bigger audience. We finished in line and once everyone, yes that's right everyone started dancing along with Emmett, finished dancing, we moved on towards France.

We were just going to walk past France, but Marie from _The Aristocats _was there signing autographs. We got her signature, Nessie colored, and then we were off to the United Kingdom. Carlisle had been dying to go there all day. I think he wanted to visit England again. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Esme took Nessie to the Kidcot Fun Stops here and in Canada, while Carlisle, Edward, jasper, and I went to watch The British Invasion, a Beatles tribute band. After we watched the Fab Four perform their final song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" it was time to find a seat for IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth, a firework, laser, and water show performed on the World Showcase Lagoon. IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth told the story of our planet in three acts.

Act one was Chaos, where an explosion of fireworks and the Inferno Barge, a liquid propane mechanism that launched balls of fire 60 feet into the air, recreated the creation of Earth. Act two was Order. A giant glowing Earth Globe glided peacefully to the center of the lagoon. It was illuminated with famous faces and it celebrated achievements of our time. The final act was Meaning. The Earth Globe blossomed to reveal a torch and thousands of fireworks and laserlights that filled the night sky. There was a shimmering kaleidoscope of color and sound as the finale propelled us into the future. I looked over to where Emmett was sitting once the show was over. He held Nessie in his massive tree trunk arms and was cradling her to his chest as she slept peacefully.

He carried her the whole way back to our room. I walked a little bit behind with Edward. I was extremely excited for tomorrow. We were going to the Magic Kingdom, and if my faded human memories serve me right, it was my favorite park I went to with my mom. Emmett already had Nessie in her pajamas and tucked into bed by the time Edward and I got into the room.

"Thanks Em," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem Bells, what are Uncles for. Goodnight," he said ducking out of our room and closing the door.

We sat in the bed on either side of Nessie. I was still thinking about how much fun we were going to have tomorrow at the Magic Kingdom.


	9. The Magic Kingdom

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Chapter 9: The Magic Kingdom

Bella's POV

Today was our last day here. We would be leaving tomorrow morning back to the cloudy, overcast of Forks, Washington. Usually that type of thinking would have me totally bummed, but since we were going to the Magic Kingdom today I felt unusually excited. I actually had to stop myself three times from trying to wake Nessie up early.

"Love, waking her up won't make the park open any sooner," Edward told me trying to get me to relax.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a child and sat on the couch pouting. I sat like that for an hour, until Nessie woke up and came out of the room. I had her dressed in her Tinkerbell costume in five minutes. All my excitement was rubbing off on Jasper, and he was now jumping up and down like Alice after shopping.

"Sorry Jazz," I said trying to remain in control of my emotions.

We were at the bus stop in record time and the bus, thank goodness, was already there. The bus seemed to be going extremely slow today and I found myself wishing Edward was driving. Despite the slowness of the bus, we made it to the Magic Kingdom bus stop in fifteen minutes. I all but shoved people out of the way to get off the bus, but finally made it off the bus and to the front gates. Once inside, we headed toward the Main Street Bakery to get Nessie some breakfast.

"Where to next?" I asked looking at the map. "Do we want to keep going straight, turn left, or turn right?" I asked tracing the different paths with my fingers.

"Let's go left to Adventureland," Carlisle said taking the map from me.

We all agreed and headed left away from the bakery towards Adventureland. Our first stop in Adventureland was The Magic Carpets of Aladdin. Emmett and Nessie ran up ahead to get in line. Edward and I walked over by the large golden camel to take pictures and wave as they flew by.

"Ewww," Edward shouted jumping backwards.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"I just got wet, and I don't know why," he said scanning the area.

About two seconds later there was a short stream of water jetting out from the golden camel's mouth. I burst out laughing.

"HAHA, the camel just spit on you," I said clutching at my sides.

"Yeah yuk it up, Mrs. couldn't even walk without tripping when I was human," he said glaring at me.

I stopped laughing just in time for Emmett and Nessie to get into their flying carpet. Nessie waved as she jerked the carpet around with the lever. I got a few pictures by the time the ride was over. Emmett and Nessie joined us and we continued on towards the Jungle Cruise.

Since it was so early our wait in line was short. We boarded our Tramp-Steamer and headed out on our adventure.

"Hello my name is Greg and I will be you skipper on this fine Jungle Cruise," he said tipping his hat.

"Now if you would all turn and wave to the people on the dock, it will be the last time you will ever see them. Ok as we begin our cruise I would like to remind you that I get paid for the number of people I take out…not the number I bring back," Greg said smiling.

We began our journey and saw many life-like anamatronic animals.

"Over there is an example of the first law of the jungle: don't be a zebra," Greg said pointing to a pride of lions feasting on a zebra.

We passed Schweitzer Falls, but Greg said we would be getting to that later. He was funny and I found myself thinking about how Emmett would be good at being a skipper on the Jungle Cruise.

"We've now turned down the Nile River and if you don't believe me you must be in denile," Greg said chuckling to himself at his lame joke.

We passed by some Monkeys trashing someone's camp site.

"Now please, if you're wearing yellow, don't make any noises like a banana…it drives them ape!! They find it very appealing," Greg whispered pointing to a very scared woman in yellow.

He told us that the people in that camp must have gone off and left everything there, and that they were probably lost. We traveled further down the rivers and came across snakes and hyenas.

"There's that lost Safari we've been looking for. Obviously mixed up in some kind of native uprising," he said pointing to a group of men clinging to a totem pole.

"That rhino seems to be getting his point across, and I'm sure that guy on the bottom will get the point in the end!!" Greg laughed gesturing to the poor guy on the bottom getting stuck in the butt with the angry rhino's horn.

Of course, Emmett tried to be funny and said, "Hey I know that guy on the bottom, his name is Juan. Yeah, and it looks like that rhinos trying to get a hole in Juan."

Surprisingly Emmett got more laughs then Greg did. We entered into a dark cave and saw the red, glowing eyes of a tiger. As we left the cave we came across some bathing elephants.

"Feel free to take pictures…they have their trunks on," Greg said turning the corner just as a stream of water came out of the elephant's trunk.

We passed some crocodiles and hippos. There were some angry villagers with spears that come out of the trees causing us all to panic a little and duck.

"Beautiful Schweitzer Falls is upon us again. The overhanging rock formation will afford us a different view this time. I have a special treat for you, folks. You may have never seen this before…there it is- the backside of water!!" Greg said steering the boat behind the waterfall.

We were coming to the end of our adventure and we saw a little hut ahead. There was a native man there holding shrunken heads and smiling a friendly but somewhat menacing smile.

"There's old Trader Sam, head salesman of the area. Business has been shrinking lately, so this week only, Sam's offering a two-for-one special: two of his, for one of yours!" Greg laughed pulling back into the dock.

"Any children left on board become property of the Walt Disney Company after 24 hours. Please make sure you have all your belongings including your small children, if you leave them we will be forced to take them back to It's a Small World and glue their feet to the floor and make them sing that hideous song over and over and over," Greg warned us as we stepped out of the boat.

"Mommy, he wouldn't really do that would he?" Nessie asked looking worried.

"No of course not," I laughed grabbing her hand and heading toward the exit.

Next we were going to Pirates of the Caribbean. Outside of the building was a skeleton pirate in a crow's nest attached to a ship's mast. We got in line and went through the dark building. There were cannons and cannon balls. In the middle of the building was a jail cell with two skeletons inside playing chess. We were quickly lined up ready to board our ship. The next boat came up, and we all climbed in. We headed into a dark cave. We came to a small smoke-filled entry way, Davey Jones appeared on the fog saying how the waters were cursed and that we were brave for going on this adventure. We sailed through the fog into the darkness ahead. We passed a small beach inside the cave where skeletons lay, and a ship caught in a storm.

"Dead men tell no tales," was the last thing we heard before plunging down a 14-foot drop.

We landed right smack in the middle of a Pirate battle. Captain Barbossa demanded the capture of Captain Jack Sparrow. Cannons were fired making water blast up into the air.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!!" Emmett yelled in an almost perfect imitation of Captain Jack.

We traveled into town, where we spotted the tricky Captain Jack Sparrow watching the town's magistrate, Carlos, getting dunked into a well for not giving up Jack's whereabouts. We passed under some bridges and saw Captain Jack again, this time he was hiding in a barrel behind a large man with the key to the treasure.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirates Life for Me!!" the pirates sang as they pillaged the town, and chased the maidens.

We pass a under a bridge once again to see six imprisoned men leaning against the bars. They were trying to call to the dog holding the keys, but the dog wouldn't budge. The ride ends with Captain Jack Sparrow sitting on a throne, inside a treasure-filled room. Our boat pulled up to the dock and we climbed out and headed toward the escalator. At the top of the escalator was a gift shop. Esme took Nessie over to meet Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, while the rest of us tried to get Emmett away from the eye patches and plastic hooks. We managed to get Emmett away just as Nessie was hugging Mr. Smee, and we headed toward Frontierland.

Splash Mountain was first on the map so we went to get in line. Alice took Renesmee this time because neither of them wanted to go on. We waited in line for about twenty minutes before being able to get into our hollowed out log. We wound lazily around some small curves before climbing up small hills and drifting past some little houses made of tree stumps. Our log dropped down a small hill and landed in a forest. The forest was filled with singing birds and frogs. We met up with Br'er Rabbit as he left his home in search of a little more adventure, and his laughing place where he could live the life that suits him best. We followed him on his journey. We floated through the forest as Br'er Rabbit outwitted Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox numerous times. His taunting catches up to him as Br'er Fox catches him in a bee hive. We climbed slowly up the 5-story hill. Br'er Rabbit tricks Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear one more time at the top of Chickapin Hill in Br'er Fox's cave.

"Don't throw me down, down, down into the briar-brimmed pond, anyplace but there!!" Br'er Rabbit pleaded causing Br'er Fox to throw him down the waterfall.

We plunged down the 5-story drop into the briar patch below, which turned out to be Br'er Rabbit's laughing place. After our final plunge, we drifted past more animals aboard a Mississippi riverboat. We floated past Br'er Rabbit relaxing and singing "Zip a Dee Doo Dah" as we pulled up to the loading dock to exit.

Big Thunder Mountain Railroad was next. We met up with Alice and Nessie by the entrance to the ride. The people in line were moving slowly, and we followed along the concrete paths of the mountain behind them. We eventually got to the front of the line and jumped into our train car. The train took off into the gold-mining town of Tumbleweed. We swept around sharp turns and over rolling hills that dropped into canyons and caverns. We slide under a waterfall and raced through the ribs of a dinosaur skeleton. We flew across the tracks past a bleating Billy goat and a family of opossums hanging over the entrance to a cave. We also sped past chickens, bats, and donkeys before pulling into the station and making a very jerky stop.

"Woo hoo!! Let's do that again," Jasper screamed taking in all the excitement around him.

"Let's not and say we did," Rosalie said pushing him through the exit.

We started to leave Frontierland and walk towards Liberty Square when Emmett got sidetracked.

"OHHHH can we go watch the singing bears?? PLEASE!!!!" he shouted throwing himself on his knees and begging.

We all just looked at each other and silently agreed. Rosalie pulled her husband off the ground by his ear and threatened him yet again. We made our way to Grizzly Hall Theater to watch the Country Bear Jamboree. As we sat down on the benches three stuffed animal heads on the wall started talking. They introduced themselves as Buff, Max, and Melvin. After the mounted heads talked for awhile, Henry, Grizzly Hall's emcee, introduced us to a colorful variety of gifted bears.

Gomer, The Five Bear Rugs, and Henry sang songs such as, "Bear Band Serenade", "Pianjo", and "The Ballad of Davy Crockett". Trixie the bear came down from the ceiling on a swing singing "Tears Will Be the Chaser for My Wine". A brown bear with large lips came on stage. His name was Liver Lips McGrowl, he sang "My Woman Ain't Pretty (But She Don't Sware None)". Everyone loved the short, round grey bear named Big Al. He played an out of tune guitar and sang "Blood on the Saddle". The cast of the show came out to sing, "Ole Slew Foot" for their finale, and the mounted heads sang "Come Again" as we exited the theater.

"That show was amazing, I wanna see it again and again and again," Emmett said hopping up and down like a kid on pixie sticks.

"Ok you have fun with that, we will just go on The Haunted Mansion by ourselves and leave you to your singing bears," I said as we began to walk away.

"No fair I want to go to on The Haunted Mansion," Emmett whined stomping his foot.

"Then stop acting like a baby and come on," I said rolling my eyes.

He complied and ran over to us. We walked down the street to the corner of Liberty Square where the howl of a wolf could be heard over the top of the burnt orange mansion. The line was long. We walked through the iron gates and stood waiting. Once we got closer to the mansion, we saw a small grave yard on the lawn next to the front doors.

"Here lies good old Fred, a great big rock fell on his head," Emmett read off one of the headstones.

"Rest in peace Cousin Huet, we all know you didn't do it," Esme read off another.

The line began to move again and we made it inside the dark, gloomy mansion. I giggled.

"What's so funny Love?" Edward asked giving me a strange look.

"This is what I thought your house was going to look like when I came over for the first time," I replied laughing.

"Well Esme and Alice would never allow our house to look like this," he said gesturing to the cobwebs and dimming light bulbs.

I nodded my head and followed the people in front of me into a giant elevator.

"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your Ghost host. Kindly step all the way in please, and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now," an ominous voice instructed as more people filed into the elevator.

"Please drag your wretched bodies into the dead center of the room," an unenthusiastic Disney employee said in a monotone voice.

Everyone was inside and the elevator doors slide closed with an echoing boom. The voice spoke again telling us about the paintings on the wall. Just then the elevator started moving, either that or the walls were stretching.

"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination? And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows, and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge: To find a way out! Of course, there's always my way," the voice said as the lights went out and lightning flashed exposing a swinging figure hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow this place is creeptacular," Alice whispered.

We followed the people down the dark hallway and into a line to wait for our mode of transportation. It took us about two minutes to get to the front of the line and into our cars, which I found out were called Doom buggies. Edward, Nessie, and I shared a Doom buggy while the others just sat in pairs. Our Ghost host pulled our safety bar down for us as we made our way further into the cold, mysterious mansion.

"There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's always room for a thousand. Any volunteers?" our Ghost host asked in a deep ominous voice.

I could hear Emmett volunteer himself, and I could also hear the loud impact to his head from Rosalie. We slowly passed by a hallway with a candle stick that seemed to be moving towards us even though no one was holding it. There was a library filled with ghost stories and a room with a self-playing piano. We entered into a room where a woman's head inside a glass globe rested on the table. Her name was Madam Leota, and she was calling to the spirits.

"Wizards and witches wherever you dwell, give us a hint by ringing a bell," she said as a small bell began to ring.

We left the room and entered another hallway. There were staircases along the wall, one staircase was upside down. Foot prints appeared randomly on the steps and then disappeared.

"The happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations and are beginning to materialize. They're assembling for a swinging wake. And they'll be expecting me," our Ghost host exclaimed as our doom buggy turned to face an exquisite dining room.

Ghosts began to crowd the room. Spinning and twirling around to the music. Two ghosts came out of a picture to duel, and then disappeared. As we left the dining room we came into the attic. There were pictures of the same woman with different men, lying in front of wedding gowns. As we leave the attic we see the bride holding a hatchet. Our doom buggies began moving again, this time they faced the opposite direction and leaned back as we slowly descended down the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie were in the doom buggy behind us so once their doom buggy turned around Edward and I stood up and started scratching on the back causing Emmett to squeal like a little girl.

"Not funny you guys," Rosalie growled.

We just laughed as our doom buggy turned back to its front facing position. We found ourselves in a graveyard. Nessie jumped a few times as some ghouls popped out from behind headstones. There were also some singing busts and an opera singing ghost. We were approaching a low bridge with three ghosts standing underneath.

"Ah, there you are. And just in time, there's a little matter I forgot the mention: beware of hitchhiking ghosts. They have selected you to fill our quota, and they'll haunt until you return," the Ghost host said as our doom buggy moved once again to face a wall of mirrors.

We looked into the mirrors and noticed a small ghost with a long beard sitting on Edwards lap. Nessie giggle and patted the ghosts head.

"Hurry back, don't forget your death certificate," was the last thing we heard as our doom buggy stopped to let us out.

Nessie grabbed our hitchhiking ghosts hand and leapt out of the doom buggy.

"I guess we got a new member of the family," I said pointing to Nessie who was now buckling her ghost into her stroller and pushing it away.

Edward nodded and laughed. The rest of our family quickly joined us and we headed out to find Nessie something to eat. We headed into Fantasyland to Pinocchio village haus. The rest of us read the map while Nessie enjoyed her pizza.


	10. Magic Kingdom continued

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Chapter 10: Magic Kingdom continued

Bella's POV

"Mommy I want to go on that ride," Nessie said polishing off her pizza and pointing out the window to a colorful boat ride below.

"Alright let's go get in line," I said taking her hand and leading her to the line with the rest of our family lagging behind.

The line was surprisingly long, we waited about an hour just to get into a tiny boat and listen to robotic dolls sing an annoying song in unusually high pitch voices. We climbed into our boat and sailed forward through a little entryway. Once we were through the doors, an explosion of color occurred. There were little dolls from all over the world dressed in eye popping colors and dancing on large platforms that sparkled. Doorway after doorway they just kept singing,

"_It's a world of laughter,  
A world of tears.  
It's a world of hopes,  
And a world of fears.  
There's so much that we share,  
That it's time we're aware,  
It's a small world after all. _

_  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small, small world. _

_There is just one moon,  
And one golden sun.  
And a smile means,  
Friendship to everyone.  
Though the mountains divide,  
And the oceans are wide,  
It's a small world after all. _

_It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small, small world._"

The song was getting to me. I knew it was going to be stuck in my head for the rest of the day. We floated into another section that looked like a jungle. There were multicolored zebras, hyenas, a hippo, multicolored giraffes, a pink camel, and a pink elephant swinging its head over the next entryway with kids on its trunk and tusks.

"Penguins lovely," Edward joked pointing to a group of dancing penguins in funny hats.

We passed some platypuses and some large birds with spinning heads. There were also some koalas and a kangaroo with purple spots. The next room we entered was like a circus, there were clowns in hot air balloons floating up and down from the ceiling. A doll was riding a bicycle along a tightrope, and there was a giant Ferris wheel spinning in the corner. Since this was the last room, the song played in English instead of the other languages. Of course, we got stuck in the room behind some other boats and we got tortured for just a while longer. Finally the boats moved and we glided into a room with signs that said goodbye in different languages. Our boat slowly made its way forward to the loading docks and I couldn't get out fast enough. I really hate that song.

"Bella what's wrong, I'm getting anger from you," Jasper said looking apprehensive.

"Nothing I just really hate that song," I said giving him a forced smile.

We moved on to Peter Pan's flight. The front of the building had Peter, Wendy, Michael, and John flying over the clouds toward Neverland. We got in line. This line was a bit shorter than the one for Small World. We wound our way through the line, and quickly came to the front where we were ushered into pirate ships. We flew into the Darling children's nursery, and then we were off to Neverland. Our pirate ship flew over the streets of London towards the second star to the right, and straight on till morning. We flew into Neverland and swept past the Lost Boys camp, Mermaid Lagoon, and Skull Rock. We watched Peter Pan face off against Captain Hook aboard a pirate ship to save Wendy and her brothers. We exited the pirate ship after seeing Captain Hook straddled over a crocodile's mouth.

Mickey's PhilharMagic was our next stop. We entered the building and waited in the line for it to be our turn to watch the show. Along the walls were some posters advertising the Concert Hall's past productions. We entered into the lobby and picked up our "opera glasses". After a short wait, the doors opened and everyone flooded in and took their seats. The curtains open to reveal a sleeping Donald and a very rushed Mickey. Mickey yelled at Donald telling him to get the instruments ready.

"And don't touch my hat," Mickey yelled before dashing off stage leaving his sorcerer hat behind on the music stand.

Donald unpacked the instruments and decided to go against Mickey and try on the sorcerer hat. The instruments came alive and during his attempt to stop them, Donald got throw into a handful of different Disney movies losing the sorcerer hat along the way. He chased the hat through _Beauty and the Beast, Fantasia, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Peter Pan, and Aladdin._ Finally Princess Jasmine handed him the hat, only to have it knocked off again by Iago. Donald jumped after the hat, and landed back at the Concert Hall surrounded by the instruments. Mickey returned and grabbed the hat, restoring everything back to normal. Donald got knocked into a tuba, and the show ended with a bang. The tuba shot Donald out and he flew into the back wall. Everyone turned around to see a grumbling Donald's butt sticking out from the wall. He did eventually fall completely in.

"That show was hilarious," Nessie said dropping her "opera glasses" into the bin.

We all nodded in agreement, it was pretty funny. Nessie dragged Edward over to stand in line for Dumbo the Flying Elephant. The wait for that ride was five minutes. They climbed into their elephant and lifted off the ground. The rest of us busted up laughing at the sight of Edward in a flying elephant. We all pulled out our cameras and took at least ten pictures. Edward didn't look the least bit amused as he walked over to us after the ride. We were still laughing as we made our way over to Ariel's Grotto to meet Ariel.

"How come your not in water?" Nessie asked as Ariel was signing her book.

"Well I'm under a magic spell that lets me stay on land to meet little boys and girls like you," she said with a smile obviously having to answer that question a lot.

Nessie nodded her head signaling that she understood. Nessie waved and muttered a polite thank you before we headed off towards The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The line was short and we walked passed large storybooks to the front of the line. We climbed into our honey pots and were transported into the Hundred Acre Wood. We arrived on a very windy day. We passed Piglet spinning around trying to keep hold of his broomstick, Pooh holding onto a balloon trying to reach some honey, and Eeyore patronizing him from his spot safely on the ground. We saw Kanga holding onto Roo as he begins to blow away.

"Whoa, what a mess," Nessie whispered as we passed through Owl's house where everything was strewn about.

Our honey pot started bouncing as we passed another storybook, where Tigger suddenly bounced out. We followed Tigger through the Hundred Acre Wood, bouncing along until we reach Pooh's home. Tigger pounced on Pooh, pinning him to the ground where he tells Pooh about the Heffalumps and Woozles. Pooh fell asleep and we were transported into a strange dark room. Heffalumps and Woozles began to appear. Giant Woozles popped out from Jack-in-the-boxes, and one Woosle lit a Heffalump, causing a smoke ring to come from its trunk.

"This is trippy," Emmett said as we came across more funhouse effects.

We finally exited the Heffalumps and Woozles scene into a rainy scene. The Hundred Acre Wood was experiencing a rainstorm and our honey pot began to "float". Roo, Rabbit, Tigger, and Owl were attempting to save Piglet from floating away, and we passed Pooh flying around in the wind. Our honey pot moved on to the last scene where we saw everyone apart from Pooh celebrating the rain going away. We moved past the party to see Pooh enjoying a load of honey, before arriving back to the loading area.

We were done in Fantasyland, and our next stop was Mickey's Toontown Fair. Nessie already had autographs from Mickey and Minnie, so she didn't want to go to their houses. We went to the Toontown Hall of Fame Tent. Inside the tent was a huge store, which of course made Alice very excited. She took Jasper and went off in her own direction. At the back of the tent were two separate meet and greet lines, one side was for the Fairies of Pixie Hallow and the other side was for the Disney Princesses.

"Mommy can we meet the Fairies?" Nessie asked trying to pull me towards the line.

I nodded and let myself get dragged into line. Edward followed after us, while everyone else wandered around the store. We got in line behind about fifty other little girls dressed as Disney Fairies. Nessie was jumping up and down with excitement as we inched our way down the long carpeted hallway towards the Fairies. We got to the end of the line and walked into a room decorated to look like a forest. Everything was made bigger, so it made us feel like we were the same size as Fairies. Renesmee took pictures and received autographs from Tinkerbell and her friends Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, and Iridessa. Nessie was beaming as we exited the building and met up with the rest of our family to go to Tomorrowland.

By the time we arrived in Tomorrowland, it seemed as though everyone in the park was leaving. There were hardly any people in line for anything. We started towards Space Mountain. Rosalie took Nessie to get a snack, and the rest of us got in line. We followed along the path and climbed down some stairs. We passed some screens with different stars displayed on them, before making it to the front of the line and into our "Space ships". Our car launched forward into a long tunnel with blue flashing lights, before turning into complete darkness. We were going so fast that it was hard even for my eyes to adjust to the dark. We climbed up some hills slowly, but the only thing I could see were tiny white light that were meant to be stars before plunging down the hills at alarming speeds. The ride didn't last too long and before I knew what was going on, we were already back at the loading station. I didn't know vampires could get dizzy until now. I actually stumbled out of the car earning myself some low chuckles from my family.

"That ride was rough," I said closing my eyes waiting for the dizziness to go away.

"Yeah, it was…but I want to go on again," Emmett boomed from behind me.

We exited the building to the setting sun. Rosalie and Renesmee were waiting for us by the exit. We went to the Carousel of Progress next. We just stood outside the theater doors waiting for the next show to begin. After awhile the doors opened and we shuffled into the theater. We took our seats in the back as the show began. The show was split up into four acts.

The first act took place during Valentine's Day around 1904. It featured a family using new innovations such as gas lamps, a kitchen pump, a hand-cranked washing machine, and a gramophone. The father of the family told the whole story, with a little help from the family's dog.

The second act took place around 1927. The family was using new devices like radios, a sewing machine, and a homemade cooling device. The act took place during the 4th of July.

Act three was set during Halloween in the 1940's. The family began to interact with new technologies such as an automatic dishwasher, a television, and a homemade paint mixing system.

The fourth and final act was set during Christmas and depicted the family interacting with the technology of the present day. The family had newly acquired a high-definition television, virtual reality games, voice activated appliances, and other recent innovations.

The show ended with the father singing the end to a song that was playing as we traveled through history, "A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow".

_There's a great big beautiful tomorrow  
Shining at the end of everyday  
There's a great big beautiful tomorrow  
Just a dream away_

Great just what I needed, another song to get stuck in my head, I've been having enough trouble getting "It's a Small World" out of my head. We had about thirty minutes before the Spectromagic parade, so we hurried over to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. People were already starting to line up for the parade so the line was nearly empty. We got into the building and wound through the silver chains, and past the space station equipment and Buzz Lightyear.

"I want to ride with Uncle Emmett," Nessie said grabbing his hand.

"Awesome, then I will know your score the entire time so I can beat you!!" Emmett said remembering how Nessie beat him on the Toy Story Mania ride in Disney's Hollywood Studios.

We got into our Space Cruiser to begin our adventure as Junior Space Rangers. The Space Cruisers were equipped with laser cannons to stop the Evil Emperor Zurg from stealing batteries from helpless toys to power a weapon of ultimate destruction. We could control our cars with a joystick in the middle that made the car spin around so we could shoot the Z's to gain points. At the end of the ride there was a chart where we could see our ranks based on our scores. Our entire family, except for Nessie, ended up with the lowest rank "Space Cadet". Nessie, much to Emmett's dismay, ended up with the highest rank "Galactic Hero".

"I don't understand how you could have beaten me again," Emmett whined. "Bells, I think you should be worried about Nessie, she handles laser guns way too well," Emmett told me as he sulked past me towards the exit.

As we exited the building we tried to figure out the best place to watch the parade and the fireworks from. Carlisle suggested that we go sit on the sidewalk near Cinderella's Castle, and we all agreed. We found a spot where all of us could sit together and quickly took advantage of it. We were just starting to get comfortable when Jiminy Cricket announced that the parade would be starting shortly. About ten minutes later, all the lights around the park turned off and music began to play. We saw some of the floats coming from down the street and they were amazing. Everything was lit up with multicolored lights. The parade started with a float with Trumpeters and a large float with a screen with "Spectromagic" shimmering across in different colors. Four Spectro-men on multicolored Whirly-balls came out and waved while rolling all around the street. We saw Mickey's float and three floats for Sleeping Beauty and her three Fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Giant fish and some smaller fish rolled past before Ursula came by.

"Why did they have to put her in this parade?" Edward whined cringing slightly as Ursula rolled closer.

We saw the Little Mermaid and other Disney Princesses, and some dancing Ostriches and hippos. A dark evil looking float rolled closer and just as it was about to pass us the creature atop the float opened its wings to reveal dark red glowing eyes.

"Reminds me of Jane," Emmett joked poking me in the side.

I tried, and failed, to keep in my laughter. The last of the floats were coming down the road. One was a carousel and the others had various Disney character riding on them. The parade ended with Jiminy Cricket waving goodbye to us. After the last float drifted past I noticed how most of the people who were sitting by us had left and were now stumbling sleepily towards the exit.

"Yes that's right…leave…let us have the park to ourselves," Emmett said in a creepy voice.

"Emmett you do know that not everyone will leave, most people will stay for the fireworks," Edward said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"I know Eddie, I was just kidding," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

We turned to face the castle, waiting for the fireworks to begin. The castle was covered in lights that changed from blue to white to purple at random moments. We stood there for about twenty minutes before Jiminy Cricket announced the start of the fireworks.

"Wow mommy look," Nessie said pointing to the top window in Cinderella's Castle where a small figure could be seen.

Right after she said that the figure hopped from the window and glided down to the top of one of the buildings.

"THAT WAS TINKERBELL!!!!" Nessie shouted clapping her hands.

I barely got a chance to nod before fireworks exploded from behind the castle. The castle changed colors as the fireworks exploded. The fireworks were timed with the music that was playing. They reflected the wishes of the good and the evil, when the castle turned orange it meant that the evil villains were wishing, but when the castle turned blue it meant the good characters were wishing. The evil villains tried to take over, but in the end good triumphed over evil and the show ended with the song "When You Wish upon a Star" from Disney's _Pinocchio._

Once the fireworks show was over we headed towards our bus stop. Nessie was still awake from all the excitement, but I could tell that she would crash soon. The bus was there when we got to the bus stop and we took the only remaining seats in the back. As I predicted Nessie fell asleep almost as soon as the bus started moving. When we arrived back at the hotel I carried her to our room and changed her into her pajamas. I tucked her into bed and lay down next to her. Unfortunately we were going home tomorrow, but at least we had fun while it lasted.


	11. Home

I do not own these characters or places…..Stephenie Meyer and Walt Disney do :(

Chapter 11: Home

Bella's POV

We woke Nessie up early so we could check out and make it to the Disney Magical Express bus on time. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle went to check out while the rest of us finished packing. We quickly shoved all our clothes into the suitcases and left the room. We met up with the Newtons in the elevator again.

"Hey guys, are you going home today?" Mike asked.

"Duh Newton, hence the baggage," Emmett said as the doors slid open on the first floor.

Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were waiting by the front door for us as we emerged from the elevator. We walked over to the bus and handed our luggage to the driver to be stored under the bus. Our usual seats in the back were vacant, so we sat down and waited for the driver to finish loading the baggage. Of course the Newtons were on the bus with us, but as soon as they saw the death glare from Rosalie, they sat in the front.

For some reason the ride seem shorter on the way to the airport, probably because we weren't as excited to be going home as we were to be coming here. Once we climbed off the bus, we grabbed our luggage and headed over to the check in counter. Once our bags were checked in and we were through the long security line, we got some breakfast for Renesmee.

She finished her bagel in record time, and we went to wait at our gate until it was time to board our plane.

"CULLEN!!! That was so not funny," Mike appeared out of nowhere and screamed in Emmett's face.

"What's not funny Mikey?" Emmett asked in an innocent voice.

"You put a small Mace in my carryon bag!" Mike fumed turning a deep shade of red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Newton, I was never near your bag!!!" Emmett boomed standing up so he was towering over Mike.

"Ugh, Whatever," Mike spat before turning on his heels and storming away.

The people at the desk were soon announcing that first class passengers could start boarding the plane. We stood up and made our way over to the doors. Before disappearing through the doorway, I could have sworn I saw Mike sticking his tongue out at Emmett.

The five hour flight seemed to pass by quickly, and before I knew it we were winding up the familiar path of our driveway and parking in the garage. It was late in the afternoon, and Edward and I took Nessie back to our cottage for a nap. Alice and Esme said that they had errands to run and were out of the door and in Alice's Porsche in a flash.

Jacob was waiting outside of our front door when we arrived and Renesmee launched herself at him almost knocking him over.

"Hey guys, how was your trip?" he asked setting Nessie down and following us inside.

"Oh my goodness, Jake I have so much to tell you. It was so fun and we took a million pictures, and---" Nessie said pulling Jacob into her room.

Edward and I went into our room to unpack our bags.

"Remember when we went to that giant Disney store in Downtown Disney?" Edward asked holding something behind his back.

"Yea I remember," I said trying to sneak a peek at what he had hidden.

"Close your eyes," he said gently grabbing my left wrist.

I closed my eyes and felt a slight pull on my bracelet that Jacob had given for graduation.

"Ok you can open your eyes now," he said still holding onto my wrist.

I cracked my eyes open and saw a small silver Mickey hanging off my bracelet. The sapphire stone was shining in the small ray of sun that filtered in through the window. I recognized it as Renesmee and my birthstone. I brought the charm closer to my face to see something was engraved on the back. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen" was engraved just under Mickey's ears and "September 10, 2006" was engraved just below her name.

"Oh Edward I love it. Thank you so much," I cried throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

We finished unpacking the rest of our clothes, and we were about to go check on Renesmee when Jacob came out of her room with his index finger pressed to his lips.

"She showed me practically everything before crashing," He laughed. "Did you seriously ride in a flying elephant Edward?" he questioned laughing hysterically.

"Yes he did…we have pictures," I laughed as Edward stomped back into the bedroom.

"Ok well I'm going to go check in at home," Jacob said heading towards the door.

"Ok see you tomorrow," I said waving as I closed the door behind him and headed back into my room.

The next morning once Nessie was awake, we headed to the main house. Esme had breakfast ready for Renesmee as we walked in through the back door.

"We have a surprise for all of you," Alice and Esme said as soon as Nessie finished her cereal.

The whole family gathered on the couch in the living room, waiting for our big surprise.

"Yesterday afternoon Alice and I got the pictures developed at the Thriftway and made you all these," Esme said holing four large photo albums.

We took them from her thanking her profusely. We all sat there leafing through the pages. Someone managed to get a picture of the goat eating Alice. In each of our books we had the pictures we took with our heads in the cardboard cutout on the Boardwalk. There were pictures of Nessie and Emmett on the playground, Edward on the Dumbo ride, Carlisle in his Viking hat, and a group photo of all of us dressed as Snow White, her Prince, and the Seven Dwarfs. We continued looking through the photos and reminiscing the rest of the day.


End file.
